New Enemies, and unexpected allies!
by AbercrombieGoth
Summary: A new enemy has risen... causing Sesshoumaru, and InuYasha to team up, but what happens if this new enemy turns into an old one they have already defeated? Finally, new rivals also appear, who are they and why are they helping? First in the Sequal. R & R
1. Prologue

**Author's Note** I do not own InuYasha, or any of the names, character, ect. All of these things are property of Rumiko Takahashi. However I am a fan… Have fun reading my story, and I promise it will get better. My story is also based off of the English version of InuYasha. So instead of Kaze no Kizu, it would be Wind Scar… I don't have the Japanese version therefore I have no clue how they are pronounced.

**Prologue:**

As the seasons passed after the defeat of the half-demon named Naraku, Miroku wind tunnel curse was never lifted. However the tunnel has not widened since, meaning that his life has been spared. Miroku is still with the group because of Sango, who he loves. Kohaku was never found; even after the battle with Naraku. Sango still sticks with the group, but still searches for signs of Kohaku, her brother. InuYasha, still hasn't completed the Shikon Jewel due to before he could use it another demon stole it and Kagome, who was stupid once again fired another arrow which shattered the shards all over again… for his full transformation to a full demon. Kagome, InuYasha's "jewel detector" and is pretty much a lover to InuYasha. Now the group spends most of their time in Kaede's village, where they rest, and sometimes still try to find jewel shards if they sense any. Sesshoumaru reclaimed his place as Lord of the West, but Rin, Jaken, and Ah Uhn wanted to have an adventure throughout the world. Sesshoumaru stepped down leaving his retainers, and servants. Until he returned there would be no one who ruled the Land of the West. However, some new evil has risen and taken the place of Naraku. Who is this enemy?

**Author's Note:**

I know this chapter was kind of short, but I have to explain who everyone is if they don't get it. I swear chapter one will be longer and their may be some battle.


	2. The Battle Begins, and Ends

**Author's Note**

Let's get this straight! I don't own InuYasha, or anything that was created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I am a huge fan of anime. My previous entry left this out so I am sorry if I got anyone pissed. I have updated this chapter at least 5 times by now, due to some leftouts I remembered later. Thanks again, and if you steal anything from this I will be angry with you.

Chapter One: The Truth is Told!

As soon as dawn broke that day after the new moon in Feudal Japan, the half-demon InuYasha returned to his demon form… due to his transformations to a human on the day of new moon he is left no weaker then any other mortal. Hours passed, but he waited patiently for Kagome to return from her time… the time where cars, rockets, ect. had already occurred. He watched as Miroku the lecherous monk, was having his time with Sango, the demon slayer but she on the other hand had her defenses up until…. rub, rub…SMACK! "Ow, Sango that hurt… why did you hit me again," Miroku asked? "How else would I handle a lech like you" replied Sango through grinding teeth.

"Idiot," Shippo said aloud so Miroku could hear him. Shippo, the fox demon was busy entertaining himself with Kilala, Sango's demon cat who helps Sango with exterminating demons.

**Speed ahead to Kagome's current time.**

As Kagome woke up that day, she realized that finals were over, summer was starting, and that she could now go back to Feudal Japan whenever she wanted. When she had taken her usual bath due to the fact that she still could smell the demon blood from slain demons by her companions, but after she was done she got out, and put on her school uniform. A green skirt and a white long sleeve shirt that had a green collar on it. Then she grabbed her huge backpack that contained all the things she needed in Feudal Japan… her bow, and arrows… ramen for InuYasha, and finally some spare clothing just in case the ones she were currently wearing got ripped or dirty. Finally, she said her good-byes and jumped into the well… when she arrived though she realized something was wrong… the forest was torn to shreds, and a lot of blood was covering the boards of the well… "Who did all this," Kagome asked herself? She didn't need to be told twice when she heard the sound of clashing swords…

**Minutes later…**

She ran, and ran through the forest to get to the sound of clashing swords, but when she got there she thought she had seen the worst of InuYasha yet. His sword the Tetsaiga was hanging loosely at his side, bloodied by his opponent, his own brother Sesshoumaru. His body seemed as if it was shaking from the loss of blood. He had three scratch marks on his face from one of Sesshoumaru's attacks, and you could see that the middle of InuYasha's body had a blood smear slowly spreading as time passed. Miroku and Sango were nearby watching, because InuYasha had told them he did not want their help. Sesshoumaru himself didn't look to bad either… his armor was cut in half from one of the Tetsaiga's attacks, and his left kimono sleeve was also a shriveled piece of cloth, allowing you to see the stump of his left arm where InuYasha had cut it off from the first time they had fought for the Tetsaiga. Sesshoumaru had also drawn his sword, the Tokijin. It too was bloodied by InuYasha's blood. Both looked as if they were exhausted… finally…

"InuYasha, drop your sword you dirty little half breed because you know as well as I do that you can't win," Sesshoumaru calmly told his little half-brother.

"Damn you to hell, no brother of mine would ever treat me like this and I will win on my word," InuYasha yelled back in response. They both swung their swords at one another, swords locked, eyes staring into one another they jumped back to prepare for their attacks…

"Take this Sesshoumaru, WIND SCAR!" yelled InuYasha.

"That won't work on me again InuYasha, because you see you may have our Father's sword, but I too have one of Father's swords, if you are forgetting my Tensaiga," Sesshoumaru calmly yelled back, and drew the Tensaiga, and swung it at the Wind Scar. At that point everyone looked in awe as pink light erupted from the blade. As the pink light met the gold light, the Wind Scar, the colors blended for a few minutes and then disappeared.

"I told you InuYasha, my sword can cancel out your attack, as well as the same for you, so if I were in your shoes I would just go get a new sword," said Sesshoumaru.

"And why would I do something that stupid?" inquired InuYasha.

"You half-breeds never understand things like a true demon, but it matters not for you would have died an honorable death for a half-demon at the hands of your own brother," said Sesshoumaru mockingly.

"If I ever did die, that would be of old age, you bastard!" yelled InuYasha as he swung his Tetsaiga at Sesshoumaru.

"Still pitiful swordsmanship," Sesshoumaru asked?

"You wish I'm just warming up… I dare you to swing your fancy Tokijin at me with some energy if you have any you weakling…" said InuYasha with a tone that just got Sesshoumaru angry…

"YOU DARE CALL MY TOKJIN WEAK!" yelled Sesshoumaru as he took sheathed his Tensaiga, and redrew his Tokijin from his sash.

"Take this, you dirty little half-breed," smirked Sesshoumaru as he swung his sword and greenish blue light was so strong that before InuYasha could move he was blown away and the forest behind him was desecrated. As InuYasha groggily got back up to his feet, he yelled back at his brother.

"I dare you to do that again, because if that was the best you got you are weaker then I remember!" InuYasha laughed at his own words. Sesshoumaru on the other hand gripped his Tokijin harder, got ready to swing his blade again. InuYasha gripped his Tetsaiga harder, and raised it above his head… 5…4…3…2…1…

"TAKE THIS AND DIE WITH HONOR!" yelled Sesshoumaru. Blue light headed straight toward the defenceless half demon until…

"OH YEAH! BACKLASHWAVE!" InuYasha screamed back as he brought his sword down. Pure goldish heavenly light erupted from his sword and engulfed his brother's attack and reversed the flow of the attack causing it to go back to Sesshoumaru. Calmly Sesshoumaru unsheathed his Tensaiga and once again slashed at the InuYasha's attack… the attack ceased immediately and the wind calmly blew into the brother's faces as they glared at one another… All of a sudden InuYasha dropped down to one knee and his Tetsaiga fell from his arms. Kagome, immediately ran towards InuYasha, but was stopped by her friend Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala.

"You musn't got any closer Kagome," spoke Miroku. Sango merely nodded.

"InuYasha wanted to fight this battle on his own," said Shippo. As Sango and Miroku just blocked her they looked back and InuYasha. He was unconscious. Then it seemed as if time had stopped, but then he fell slowly to the ground on his back. Sesshoumaru needed to kill InuYasha when he was fighting not down, or else that would be dishonorable, even for a demon like him… At this time he left, leaving InuYasha to recover, or die if he wasn't given help soon. When Miroku and Sango finally released her, she ran over, with the other's following behind…As Kagome looked at InuYasha and looked at his face… he was conscious! Before InuYasha closed his eyes he saw Kagome and said three words to her…"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

I know I'm sorry, I will have chapter two up by tomorrow. If you have any idea email me and I might be able to fit your idea into the story somehow as well as dedicating that chapter to you… Thanks again.. bye bye.

**Second chapter:**

Is InuYasha dead? Is Kagome going to die of sadness without that man she loved? Finally, does the new enemy show themselves? Tune in the next few days to find out!


	3. New Enemy Rises

**Author's Note:**

Enjoy the next chapter, I hope you liked my first chapter.

Chapter Two: The Revival

As InuYasha closed his eye, Kagome hugged the half-demon and called their friends over so they could drag him back to Kaede's village where Kaede, the Village priestess could tend to InuYasha's wounds.

"Oh my god," cried Kaede when she saw InuYasha dripping blood from various wounds, and being supported by Miroku, Sango, and Kagome.

"Is ye all right," asked Kaede?

"We don't know Kaede, InuYasha got into another fight with Sesshoumaru, and this is how the battle turned out," said Miroku, as they entered Kaede's hut.

"InuYasha wouldn't allow us to help him either," said Sango who was putting Inuyasha onto the floor as gently as she could.

Miroku took this opportunity to touch Sango again. "Rub, rub, rub"……… SMACK! "grabs Miroku's right arm, and throws Miroku out the door."

"That pervert, I gave him what he got this time," said Sango, who was looking out the door to see where he landed. It turns out that Miroku landed into a puddle of mud, and was now trying to wipe the mud off his face.

"Ye, will not be happy the next time ye does that," said Kaede and started grinding herbs to put on InuYasha.

"Kagome… will ye remove InuYasha's top kimono," asked Kaede as she smeared the remedy onto the piece of cloth?

"Sure," said Kagome as she untied and lifted the top part of the fire rat cloak. Kaede then started bandaging InuYasha's stomach area where Sesshoumaru had slashed his sword through. After Kaede was done bandaging InuYasha, Kaede told Kagome to look after InuYasha, while she went to gather more herbs. At the same time she asked Miroku, and Sango, to accompany her…

"Kagome do you need help looking after InuYasha," asked Shippo as he tried to catch a butterfly in the air?

"Nah, Shippo go play by the well with Kilala, I'll be with you guys shortly," said Kagome. That left a sad looking Shippo opening the bamboo door and calling Kilala to follow him. As Kagome was looking at InuYasha she felt her heart beating faster then usual. As she got up, an arm grabbed her hand… she looked back down as she saw the hand was InuYasha's and now thathe was conscious.

"Kagome… please don't leave yet… I need you here... with me," said InuYasha through half open eyes. Kagome just sat back down with her feet cushioning her bottom. At the same time she took InuYasha's head and placed it on her lap so she was like a pillow to InuYasha. InuYasha just fell back asleep as Kagome was there changing the wet towel on his fore head. Sometimes when InuYasha was fully asleep Kagome would try to go another hut and change into a different pair of cloths because the ones she was currently wearing were covered in InuYasha's blood. Then she went to the pond and started rubbing as fast as she could… she didn't know how long it would it good to leave InuYasha unattended. She rushed back at the sound of cries, but as she entered the hut she found someone that she had never seen before. His eyes, were crimson of a pure demon, but his hair, was silver like InuYasha. He also wore the armor that resembled Sesshoumaru only is was blue, and he were a black kimono, that had a red flower pattern on the sleeves… however this guy had the same fluffly thing curved around his left shoulder, that broke out into three ends. His face was white, with three slash marks on each cheek. The only sign on his forhead was a yin yang sign on his forhead. He also had three swords. Two were twin katanas, and the third looked like a huge sword, but when Kagome got a good look at it, it was actually just the hilt of a sword…. There was no blade! As Kagome came closer to the demon the demon growled at her, and drew his katanas. InuYasha tried to get up, but the demon pointed one of his swords at InuYasha, and pointed the other at Kagome.

"A half-demon with a mere mortal…how like your father you are InuYasha," spoke the Demon. InuYasha tried to move the sword away, but he was too weak.

"Who the hell are you," InuYasha called back.

"My, my, how you half-demons forget quite easily, I have inherited the power to from Naraku, but I am no ordinary demon… like you I am a dog demon… when the lord of the Western Lands died, every dog demon in the west would compete to take the lands. My brother, and I were competing for this land, but fate put us together to face one another. My brother defeated me and he claimed the lands. I was left nowhere to go. I had fought dishonorably and therefore had to die by my own sword. However I did die, but before Naraku's body was destroy he sent his soul into my body which of course, demon bodies remain preserved for a few hundred years. I was reawaken and now me and Naraku are one. I wanted revenge on my brother, but he too had already died, and had banned the Fight for the Western Lands. His new law told that only rightful heirs were allowed to have the land… and until those heirs are dead I can take the land.

"And who was this brother of yours," InuYasha cried out as the Demon's foot came down on his bandaged stomach.

"STOP IT!" cried Kagome bursting into tears. The demon merely laughed as he saw the tears of the mortal woman cry.

"My brother, was the one who had his child with a human… and a demon," said the Demon as he sheathed his swords.

"No!" cried InuYasha his eyes open with shock.

"Yes," said the Demon.

"I am your uncle InuYasha, or your father's, Inu no Taisho's brother," said the Demon, as he drew the bladeless hilt from his back.

"My name is Inu Tetmaru," yelled the Demon as the hilt started to glow.

"You must die, as well as Sesshoumaru so I can have what is rightfully mine!" spoke Inu Tetmaru as the the sheathed swords suddenly unsheathed and they turn into large fang blades like the Tetsaiga, however after the transformation, the fangs were straight on one end and curves on the other. The Swords then came together, the bladeless hilt was only to use to put the swords together to create a double fang sword.

"Now, InuYasha, you will die at the hands of my Helsiaga a sword that rivals your father's sword, as well as your sword and Sesshoumaru's combined. The sword glowed as the user started laughing… an evil laugh that was mixed with Naraku's evil.

"DIE!" yelled Inu Tatmaru

"NO!" screamed Kagome who didn't even have her bow and arrows to use against the new evil. All of a sudden a shadow appeared at the bamboo door of the hut.

"Hiraikotsu!" cried Sango as she threw the giant boomerang bone at Inu Tatmaru. Inu Tatmaru merely shrugged as he swung his blade at the boomerang. The Bommerang was instantly cut into four pieces.

"Sango, move and get InuYasha and Kagome" said Miroku as he dived into the hut with his staff and started fighting the demon.

"My, my human, you are powerful, but I know your weakness, thanks to Naraku," said Inu Tetmaru.

"What, you know about Naraku?" asked Miroku as he took his staff and blocked a downward assault.

"Why of course," he replied as he swung his sword from below. Miroku staff was spinning in the air, and then came down with crash. As the staff fell that gave time for Miroku to see if Sango had gotten InuYasha and Kagome to safety. As he saw Sango give the thumbs up he unraveled the prayer beads around his right hand.

"If you really do know my weaknesses then I hope you can handle this," said Miroku with a smirk.

"WIND TUNNEL!" cried Miroku as the black hell hole was unleashed on Inu Tatmaru, but before the black winds could even get the grip on InuTatmaru, and suck him into the hole, he threw an orangish ball with black stripe going all the way around. Then all of a sudden Miroku knew what he had just thrown at his right hand. The insects of hell known as Saimyosho…

**Sneak Peek of Chapter Three:**

Will Miroku be caught by the Siamyosho, and poisoned again? Will they defeat Inu Tatmaru, the brother of Inu no Taisho? Will everyone else survive? Find out next time.

Sorry, I just had to stop or else I wouldn't be able to go to the next chapter. Later.


	4. New Allies

**Author's note: **

This chapter is way better then the first and the second. I hope you enjoy it… If you have any ideas send it when you review the chapter. By the way if I was confusing anyone because on chapter three I said sneak peak of three it's because to me Prologue doesn't count as a chapter.

Chapter Three: New Allies

As the Saimyosho got closer to Miroku Wind Tunnel, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and with the arrival of Shippo on Kilala back watched in horror as the hell wasps were about to attack and take Miroku away from there lives. Out of no where a gold whip of light swung over Miroku's head, barely missing his hair, but the gold light sliced the Saimyosho to shreds as well as their nest. As Miroku closed the wind tunnel with the prayer beads everyone looked in awe as the person stepped out of the shadows.

"You owe me monk," Sesshoumaru calmly spoke, as he put his right hand down.

"SESSHOUMARU!" yelled everyone as they saw him.

"Why is that bastard helping us now," inquired InuYasha?

"Who knows," said Sango as she held the pieces of her once whole Hiraikotsu.

"Well, Look who we have here," said Inu Tatmaru as he lowered his sword point first into the ground.

"InuYasha….. Sesshoumaru...none of you will leave here alive I guarantee it," said Inu Tatmaru as he raised Helsaiga into the air above his head.

"NOW DIE, AND ALLOW ME TO RULE THE WESTERN LANDS!" Cried Inu Tatmaru. His sword glowed a few brief seconds, before it erupted with purple and black light. The light transformed into dragons from Hell.

"This technique is Hell's Dragon Fire," said Inu Tatmaru, "This attack may resemble the attack that came from the sword your father had… except my attack is much stronger than that weak sword of his. The dragons headed toward InuYasha and Sesshoumaru… both unsheathed their swords and started to attack the dragons themselves.

"How in the hell, do you defeat these thing," yelled InuYasha.

"What, a half-breed like yourself can't handle them," said Sesshoumaru as he swung his sword at the dragon's neck. Immediately the light disappeared.

"InuYasha, aim for the neck of the dragon, that is their weak point," yell Sesshoumaru as he swung at another passing dragon.

"You won't be able to keep this up forever you know," said Inu Tatmaru. Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Kagome tried to help as well. Sango using her demon sword alone was able to kill a few with the help of Kilala. Kagome went back to her hut to retrieve her arrows and started firing at the dragons. Each one that got hit by her arrows was instantly vaporized. Finally Miroku, using only his hand sucked in as many as he could before the demonic aura tired him out. After the last dragon was gone, they looked at the spot where Inu Tatmaru stood. He no longer had the Helsaiga in his hands. Instead he unsheathed his swords, and then walked towards the group.

"As humans, a half-demon, and a demon, you are all quite good fighters... **but not good enough**," yelled Inu Tatmaru as his eyes went crimson and his fluffy thing was hovering over his body. Then all of a sudden light surround him completely, the ball of light flew up into the sky, but then came back down like a meteorite. The ball of light was at least one hundred times the size of the one before. As the light dissipated and the smoke cleared it revealed something far larger than anything they had fought before. Inu tatmaru had transformed into his full demon form. However, he wasn't planning on fighting. As they saw his full demon form he ran off into the woods towards the East. Sesshoumaru was also about to transform, until…

"Sesshoumaru don't follow him," said InuYasha.

"This is not a job for a half-breed, you understand that right InuYasha?" asked Sesshoumaru. However, as his eyes went crimson, his Tensaiga started pulsing… telling him to stop and listen to InuYasha.

"Seshoumaru, for once in our lives, we have to work together," said InuYasha, as he sheathed his Tetsaiga. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome looked in shock at was InuYasha had just said.

"You think I? A great demon would work with a half-breed as weak as you?" inquired Sesshoumaru, as he also sheathed his Tokijin.

"Sesshoumaru, remember when we had to work together in order to defeat Sou'unga," asked InuYasha trying to keep his cool.

"I will meet with you again InuYasha if you would like to discuss the matters of needing me help," said Sesshoumaru as he walked off towards the west. As Sesshoumaru was walking he suddenly collapsed. He looked at his side. There as his side was a deep cut to the chest. He hasn't noticed it before, but then again he was moving to fast that even he couldn't feel anything. He tried to get up, but he couldn't. Then he thought to himself… "Is this the end?" He tried to transform, but as he did his Tensaiga started pulsing… louder then is usually would… he stopped his transformation and waited. Then all of a sudden he felt someone pull him up and was supporting his right side.

"Who is this mysterious person," thought Sesshoumaru.

"Well, at least I found you before you bled too much," said InuYasha holding his brother up like any other brother would do.

"Now I don't owe you and you don't owe me," said InuYasha dragging him back to Kaede's hut where she bandaged his side. When Sesshoumaru awoke he realized he wasn't sleep on the fluffy thing… like he usually would. He was sleeping on a mattress and the fluffy thing was more like his arm rest instead. His swords were put to the side… somehow… but later he realized that Tensaiga knew that he was in trouble and in order to save him called for the brother sword… Tetsaiga and get InuYasha's help.

"How are you doing Sesshoumaru," asked InuYasha? He had just come through the bamboo doorway and was carrying some wood.

"Just leave this room before I decide to kill you," said Sesshoumaru.

"With injuries like that," mocked Inuyasha.

"Maybe when I'm better I will," said Sesshoumaru, and he layed back down to rest. After a few days Sesshoumaru was able to get up… his companions Rin, Jaken, and Ah Uhn also came because their master hadn't returned for some time.

"InuYasha, my thanks for saving my life," said Sesshoumaru and turned to walk away from the village. He stopped turned around and whispered something to Jaken, Rin, and Ah Uhn.

InuYasha, just stood there watching them kind of funny, because even with his dog ears he could hear everything he was saying. After Sesshoumaru was done talking Rin, Jaken, and Ah Uhn nodded in agreement.

"InuYasha, as your brother I have decided to join with your group in order to defeat this new evil that has risen," said Sesshoumaru with a smirk.

"Great to hear that," said InuYasha and told them to follow him. Inuyasha knew he would agree after saving him, so for a celebration of newcomers they had a feast. The new gang, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Rin, Miroku, Jaken, Sango, Ah Uhn, Shippo, and Kilala ate ramen that night, and the newcomers learned that Kagome was not from their time. However that night unnoticed by anyone even by InuYasha and Sesshoumaru someone was cloaking their smell away from the gang. As they watched they left to report back to their master…the news that Sesshoumaru and InuYasha have joined forces. As the servant ran back towards the East they made sure no one followed. Then all of a sudden the servant disappeared… they had passed through a barrier.

"Master, the Dog Demon brothers have joined forces," cried the servant after kneeling down to Inu Tatmaru their new master.

"Good, our plan is going smooth then," said Inu Tatmaru.

"Is my body complete yet?" asked Naraku's spirit.

"Almost Naraku, almost, said Inu Tatmaru, and when it is they will suffer, for now we can play two against two not just one against two."

"Master we have the dragon arms just like you ordered," cried another servant.

"Good fix it to that body over there," yelled Inu Tatmaru. The body was a horrific sight to see. The head was still of the bandit Omigumo. The body was human, but deep inside laid the parts of demons for the use of regeneration. The body was also more poisonous then the original. The arms were that of a dragon, but over time the dragon claw would look like a mere mortal arm to anyone. The legs were that of some other type of demon, that could run at high speeds.

"What keeps nagging at me Naraku is how did you survive," asked Inu Tatmaru?

"Before Kaguya, a half demon like myself, and an immortal heavenly being died I managed to absorb a little of her flesh… since than I have been copying more of that flesh within me making me immortal almost," cried Naraku. ""Then when the time comes I will kill everyone and steal the jewel from the mortal woman and become a full demon once and for all!" screamed Naraku inside Inu Tatmaru's body.

**End of Chapter Three:**

**Sneak Peak of Chapter Four:**

WHAT! He's alive now? And we all thought he was dead… anyway, the revival of another has happened… who are they, friend or foe? Inu Tatmaru is also scheming a new plan…what is it? A trap that will kill everyone, and is the shikon jewel finally going to be whole again?


	5. The Revival of Another

**Author's Note:**

My be gorey of the revival of someone. Hope you like the chapter. I may put a major battle in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Four: The Revival of Another**

As Sesshoumaru woke that day he found himself around people he thought he never would accompany with, until he remembered that he had agreed to work with InuYasha, for the time being in order to defeat Inu Tatmaru. Sigh Sesshoumaru undid the left side of his kimono sleeve and looked at the bare stump on his arm… how he wished he could have his left arm back. At the same time InuYasha awoke only to find his brother looking at his arm.

"Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?" asked Inuyasha.

"A stupid half-breed like you wouldn't understand," said Sesshoumaru as he redid his kimono and tying is all back together. He started to walk off into the forest when he felt a hand rest on his left shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru… I may not know how it feels to lose an arm, but I will try to help you retrieve it… how's that sound?" asked InuYasha with a great big smirk on his face.

"How can you help me?" inquired Sesshoumaru.

"How else, I need you to do something, but you can't kill me," whispered InuYasha, as he put up his right hand, and pointed at his face.

"You don't mean… I have to retrieve the black pearl from your eye again?" assumed Sesshoumaru, as he rose his right hand towards InuYasha's right eye.

"How do you know my arm is still there?"asked Seshoumaru.

"Because when I went back to Kagome time after Sou'unga's attack in her time, everything was back to normal, so I thought the same would go here," spoke InuYasha.

"Now do it before I change my mind," cried InuYasha. At that moment though everyone heard that racket and came over to investigate. As Sesshoumaru's hand started glowing it drew the black pearl from InuYasha's eye. Kagome, who had seen this before and was about to fire an arrow when….

"Kagome stop…" yelled the hurting InuYasha.

"I'm doing a favor for Sesshoumaru, since he is doing one for all of us," said InuYasha as he fell to the ground rubbing at his right eye.

"Jaken… bring me the staff of two head," barked Sesshoumaru, as Jaken retrieved his staff of two heads and gave it to Sesshoumaru, he dropped the black pearl onto the ground. At that point he brought the staff down, right onto the pearl. Black light swirled around and around, finally revealing a portal.

"Everyone, jump through is," yelled InuYasha. Everybody leapt in, even, Ah Uhn and Kilala. As they exited the portal, and onto the other side they saw with their own eyes Sesshoumaru, and InuYasha's father. There he stood surrounded by pillars of rock. Skeleton birds flew up to retrieve the new comers. As the birds got closer they noticed how large the previous Lord of the Western Lands was. However… something was wrong. They could tell because as they landed they split up to look for something. Minutes later, a frightened Rin came screaming from a bush, and ran up to Sesshoumaru saying "an arm, and arm, oh my god is scared me Lord Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru on the other hand told Rin to go over to master Jaken and wait.

"InuYasha come over here," called Sesshoumaru as he headed towards the bush. InuYasha ran over to where his brother was a saw something that he wished he had never seen. The left arm of Sesshoumaru was still in one piece however, it still lay, bleeding, and insects of all sorts were trying to eat the arm, but with no success because it was a demon's arm.

"Well, little brother, I guess you were right" said Sesshoumaru, who then took the arm by where is was cut off and tried to connect it back onto his left arm's stump. However the arm would not connect.

"InuYasha I need something… maybe the blood of the one who took this arm to reconnect it," said Sesshoumaru as he placed the arm down, but then he raised his right arm. InuYasha on the other hand put his hands up for his brother to stop. Instead, Sesshoumaru pointed at Tetsaiga, and then at InuYasha himself. Then InuYasha understood. The blade that cut the limb and the blood of the one who used the weapon must be the only thing that can connect the arm back together. InuYasha unsheathed his sword and then took up his left arm and cut it where he approximately cut Sesshoumaru's arm off. Then he stabbed the Tetsaiga down into the shoulder armor of their fathers. InuYasha motioned for his brother to pass him the cut limb… he then squeezed the wound on his left arm, as drops of blood dripped into the limb.

"There," said InuYasha passing the limb back to Sesshoumaru.

"Now try it," said InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru merely took the limb, but as he made contact with the limb it grew bright with renewal. As Sesshoumaru rolled up his kimono sleeve he put the limb back onto the stump for a second time. Seconds, ticked by until… all of a sudden the light exploded and like invisible hands sewing, the skin reconnected as well as bone, muscle, and veins. As Sesshoumaru tried to flex his fingers, they wouldn't flex. Something was still missing, but then he knew what he had forgotten. The limb was still dead after such a period of time… he had to revive it, but with what….

"Sesshoumaru… your Tensaiga is pulsing," said InuYasha with his eyes wide open with awe. Sesshoumaru calmly drew Tensaiga from the sheath and slashed his own left arm. The pink light glowed for a while, but then all of a sudden Sesshoumaru could hear his arm come back to life, and at the same time flexed his fingers. Rin, and Jaken looked surprised as they watched their master has his arm back. They danced around him until he said stop… Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango were wondering why InuYasha would do something this nice, even for his brother. All of a sudden Sesshoumaru walked up to InuYasha and asked him something.

"InuYasha, I have your blood running though my left arm… do you know what this means?" asked Sesshoumaru eyeing the Tetsaiga still stabbed into the armor.

"No, why?" asked InuYasha with a look of "oh no" "OH HELL NO!" Too late… Sesshoumaru walked up to the Tetsaiga and gripped the hilt with his left hand. No barrier affected his hand this time, but when he tried to grip the sword with his right hand he felt a burning sensation as his right hand was burned from the Demon Shield on the Tetsaiga.

"Interesting," said the intrigued Sesshoumaru… as he put his right hand down to his side. InuYasha quickly ran over to the Tetsaiga and sheathed it.

"Not in the seven hells will you ever get your hand on this sword unless I die," yelled InuYasha hugging his Tetsaiga. Everyone, including Sesshoumaru merely laughed.

"InuYasha why would I need a powerful sword if I already have one like Tokijin," asked Sesshoumaru as he walked back to Rin, who was still scared from the arm. Sesshoumaru merely told Rin the story about how his first encounter had left him without one arm… Rin looked scare as he finished the story, and looked over at InuYasha, giving him a mean look. She then walked over to InuYasha and kicked him in the shins…This left one angered InuYasha yelling out a stream of swear words, and was about to go chase Rin down and knock some sense into her head when…

"SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome as she saw him trying to sneak past her and to Rin where he could tell her who was boss, but Kagome knew that even if InuYasha did get past her, then Sesshoumaru would most likely cut him in half with his sword.

"Interesting," spoke a laughing Sesshoumaru as he watched his half brother forced into the ground by just two words…

"Well, that is interesting," said Jaken…

"Would it work if I say it?" thought Jaken.

"Ahem… InuYasha… sit boy," yelled Jaken, but it didn't do anything and it left an angry InuYasha running after the toad demon. Minutes later, the toad demon was on the ground with at least a few bumps on his head. Sesshoumaru merely laughed knowing that his apprentice had it coming to him.

"Sesshoumaru, now that you have your arm back, could you tell us what the Tensaiga does?" asked Sango and she sat calmly down onto the floor.

"As you already know, thanks to Totosai, it is a sword of healing… and of course it may look sharp, but it can't even draw blood," spoke Sesshoumaru.

"Would you all like a demonstration?" asked Sesshoumaru, as he unsheathed his Tensaiga, and looked at the group. Everyone just nodded with eager looks on their faces.

"Master Sesshoumaru, how about you slash me again, but last time I thought it would have killed me but now I know," cried Jaken waving his staff around to show that he wanted to volunteer.

"You know Jaken, I think I will allow my dear brother to do the honors," said Sesshoumaru. Everyone looked at the surprised InuYasha, who then grudgily got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Sesshoumaru who nodded to his brother as a thanks for volunteering.

"InuYasha, you won't die or feel pain, but to you it may be funny at first," said Sesshoumaru. He positioned his sword so that he could swing downward.

"Ready?" asked Sesshoumaru, raising his sword above his head.

"Hell yes," said InuYasha, as he closed his eyes waiting for the unknown to happen. Sesshoumaru swung his sword down and pink light burst from the sharp looking blade. However the light accidentically missed and the light instead of engulfing InuYasha engulfed the remains of Inunotaisho, dog demon form. The light just kept swirling around the powerful being until the light became so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes from the light. After the light cleared, the bones were not bones anymore… like before there were invisible hands at work repairing and remaking. Flesh appeared out of nowhere as the flesh turned red, and was instantly covered by silver fur. The armor a dull tarnish returned to its original color of shining black. The fluffy thing reappeared and the gray teeth became white again. The chipped tooth inside Inunotaisho's mouth regrew into a full fang. Finally, the face fur came back, and the eyes at first were nothing, but globes of yellow until they turned red with a blue pupil inside of them. As the whole gang watched they realized that they were sitting on the left shoulder of the newly revived Inunotaisho, and to them… everytime he breathed, it was like an earthquake. The newly revived Inunotaisho glanced at the humans on his shoulder and growled, but he hushed his growling as he saw his sons with them. Inunotaisho barked orders to the skeleton birds to pick them up and place them on a nearby rock pillar.

"What did he say Sesshoumaru?" asked everyone, but InuYasha looked mad because he was half-demon meaning he could at least understand some parts of it.

"He is saying he wants those birds to put us onto a different place so then he can transform into his human form," said Sesshoumaru.

Minutes later, after they had landed onto another rock, they watched as Inunotaisho glowed a deep red, then the red shrunk. All of a sudden the Red light flew at an incredible speed to where they were at. There stood Inunotaisho, with a great big smirk on his face.

"Well, it seems that my prediction was wrong, my sons are getting along quite fine," said Inunotaisho placing a hand on both their shoulders. The sons merely glances at one another and tried to hide their snickering.

"Well I guess that means I'll have to catch up on what is happening in your lives, and then ask Totosai to forge me a new sword… seeing that one is in hell, and the other two are being used by my sons," said a laughing Inunotaisho, and led his sons back towards the group where InuYasha and Sesshoumaru introduced who everyone was from their group.

I hope you like this chapter… I'm running out of ideas so please give me something to work with people! Anyway here's another sneak peak of the next chapter.

**Chapter Five Sneak Peak:**

The Father and sons catch up, but what will the father do when he realizes that his brother is the new evil that is a foot? Finally, Naraku's body is finished, but how will he get his soul out of Inu Tatmaru? Tune in next time on…. New Enemies, Unexpected Allies.


	6. New Swords, and Servants Revealed

**Author's Note:**

Running out of ideas… please help… thanks… Hope you enjoy this chapter. Slight chance of nudity in this one… don't worry though I have my reasons.

Chapter Five: New Swords forged, and old servants revealed.

With Inutaisho was leading the gang, they stopped at the foot of the mountains where Totosai, the Demon Sword smith lived. At the foot of the mountains all humans had to stay behind, or be burned alive. The only people who went up were Inunotaisho, Sesshoumaru, and InuYasha. Jaken was left to look after Rin. Before they left however, Sango asked Inuyasha something.

"InuYasha, could you give these to Totosai to repair them," said Sango handing InuYasha the four pieces of the once whole Hiraikotsu.

"Don't worry Sango, I'll make sure the old geezer fixes it," said InuYasha with a smirk. As they climbed the mountain the soil under there feet got hotter and hotter leaving a yelping InuYasha now and then, due to his bare feet. As they arrived at the entrance their deep inside the whale cave was Totosai… busy forging a sword. At the sound of foot steps Totosai turned his head… only to see Inutaisho at the front accompanied by his sons.

"In the all the great lands… is that you… Inutaisho?" asked Totosai, setting his hammer down and ignoring the still hot piece of metal.

"Of course Totosai… and you do remember my sons, correct?" replied Inutaisho gesturing to each.

"How could I forget?" said Totosai, with a scared look on his face.

"With those sons of yours fighting constantly, and one of them trying to kill me before, why would I forget that?" inquired Totosai, and turned back to his work when…

"You know that my fangs are now being used by my sons correct", said Inunotaisho as he pointed to his bear hip where his swords would usually be, but then replied, "and that my other sword Sou'unga is in Hell." Totosai just looked back and then remembered something.

"Inutaisho, there may be a way to get Sou'unga, but we do not know its exact location," said Totosai, grabbing some metal off of his shelves.

"Totosai, I do know where it is," because I put it there while I was in Hell," said Inutaisho.

"Inutaisho, I need two of your fangs again… would that be all right?" asked Totosai hold the clamper.

"And for the need of what?" replied Inutaisho, but continue talking after a brief sound silence, "I already have two fangs for my sons, I don't need two more in this world!"

"You are mistaken Inutaisho," said Totosai, putting down the clamper and scratching his bald head, with what little hair it had.

"These two swords are just a one time use only, said Totosai, before finishing, "once they are used once they will disappear without a trace behind."

"What kind of swords would they be?" asked Inutaisho. Sesshoumaru, and InuYasha merely watched as they sat down onto the floor watching the two old friends argue.

"Well of course I was thinking… what if one sword is used to open the gateway to hell so then you could retrieve Sou'unga, then when you are done then you would use the other sword for closing the gateway," said Totosai, holding the clamper open again.

"Yes, but I don't want Sou'unga anymore," said Inutaisho.

"The sword has left too much pain in this world, but I need a sword that will exceed it's power as well as this Helsaiga the sword that I have heard of that already exceeds Sou'unga," said Inutaisho.

"I will commission you to create another sword with the help of two fangs this time, but one sword only," said Inutaisho before opening his mouth. Totosai took the clamper, and got the largest fangs from his mouth.

"Are you sure, you don't want the powers to be balanced," said Totosai before Inutaisho could leave. Inutaisho stopped suddenly as Sesshoumaru and InuYasha, looked confused… at their father.

"So be it, but this time the balance will be quite different," said Inutaisho who went back into the cave and gave up two more fangs.

"I want one to be large sword, maybe even larger and powerful than the Tetsaiga!" yelled Inutaisho. He then told Totosai how he wanted the even more powerful sword to be, what it looked like, and what capabilities it were to have.

"I wanted the second one to be a smaller, more compact, like a dagger," said Inutaisho, and then explained the same detail, and abilities of the second sword.

"Inutaisho, if you want these swords to be perfect, no weakness, or flaws, then I will need at least a few weeks to make sure they are up to your standerds," called to the walking Inutaisho, who was leaving the cave.

"So be it, I will be back soon," said Inutaisho.

"Hey dad, I need to give these to Totosai, for my friend Sango," said InuYasha holding up the parcel. InuYasha ran in and gave the parcel to Totosai and told him to repair the Hiraikotsu.

**Minutes later… On the way down the Mountain.**

"Father, why need another sword?" asked Sesshoumaru, who put his left hand to Tensaiga's sheath.

"Yeah, why in the seven hells do you need two more?" asked InuYasha who had just unstrapped the Tetsaiga, with the sheath.

"My sons…" said Inutaisho, before finishing, "I do not need your swords, for they are yours now, for even I do not deserve them."

"I am already dead, and therefore you have inherited what you need," said Inutaisho before turning away from his sons. The sons merely glanced at one another as a silence moment took hold.

"We will wait a few days for those swords to be finished," said Inutaisho.

"Father, shall we return to the group," asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, but first I must check and be sure if this evil really is my brother, and if he has been revived," said Inutaisho, his eyes suddenly red, "go back without me, I will be back by tomorrow at dawn." He glowed his deep red once more and transformed into his true form. The fluffly thing in his human form was still there on his body. His eyes, like blood had a bright blue orb within them, and his demon markings was a violet lightning bolt shaped on his cheek. He ran off towards the East where he could sense, and smell the scent of his own kin. He even passed through the barrier, but as he passed through he realized he was back in the Land of the West. He went to the stone castle that was once his home, but as he barged through the doors he saw a horrific sight… his brother, and someone who InuYasha had said they had killed many seasons ago… Naraku.

**Hours before Inutaisho arrived.**

"My plan worked perfectly," thought Inu Tatmaru.

**Flash Back… hours after the Naraku's Defeat.**

As the staggering InuTatmaru finally found the Castle of the Western Lands many dog demon soldiers came up to him and asked who he was. At the sound of his name the gaurds attacked, but they were all killed… how?... Inu Tatmaru will never know. That day as he recovered he heard a voice through his head…

"I, Naraku have revived you, you must now serve me…" said the voice.

"Where are you… coward," said Inu Tatmaru.

"In your head, and if you so dare to disobey me, I will kill you," said the voice once more, but with malice in their voice.

As the servants came they asked what had happened, and where was Sesshoumaru the real lord. InuTatmaru lied and said that both InuYasha, and Sesshoumaru were dead, meaning now he could claim the lands on his own. He finally could have what was rightfully his!

**End of Flashback… **

"You mean my plan has worked perfectly," said Naraku inside Inu Tatmaru's head. Inu Tatmaru felt a surge of pain as if something had just grabbed his heart and squeezed.

"I warned you did I not?" asked Naraku, snickering evily.

"Now has my body been finished yet?" asked Naraku.

"The body needs a few more adjustments and then it will be complete, but how will you get your soul from my body to yours?" inquired Inu Tatmaru.

"Quite simple," said Naraku, "Send out a few of your gaurds to hunt down some of my incarnations that I had released in my previous body."

"Tell your gaurds to hunt down the following…" said Naraku before finishing, "Kagura, Kohaku, and…. Kanna, but they all must be alive!"

"DOG DEMON GAURDS," roared Inu Tatmaru.

"HUNT DOWN THE FOLLOWING ALIVE!" yelled Inu Tatmaru.

"KAGURA, KANNA, AND KOHAKU," said Inu Tatmaru. Without even looking up every guard in the castle left with a few weapons to capture what their new master had ordered.

"If anyone fails the will die at the end of my Helsaiga painfully," said Inu Tatmaru before finishing, "well, what are you waiting for?... GO NOW!" As the demon gaurds scrambled to get out the door in search of two demons and one human, Inu Tatmaru made the final touch on Naraku's new body. The spider burn mark on the back of the body…

**In a village not too far from the Castle…**

"Kanna, is this how we will live the rest of our lives?" asked Kagura, waving her closed fan around, as passing villagers brought food to them, and children played, without a care that they were demons.

"I don't know," replied Kanna dully. She held the mirror up to the moon, but at that moment screams could be heard all over the village.

"Evil is among us," said Kanna as she turned her head.

"Miss Kagura, we need your help," screamed a little girl who was hugging her dead parents lying on the ground impaled by swords. At the sight of this Kagura immediately opened her fan and waved it at theDog Demon guardsthat had appeared.

"Dance of the Dragon!" screamed Kagura, as tornados appeared and trapped the murderous Demons inside. While this was happening Kanna, was walking around stealthily absorbing the souls of theDemon guardsthat had appeared from behind Kagura. Out of nowhere a chain sickle appeared and cut another one of the guard's head off. That guard was directly above Kagura at the time, but as Kagura looked as the chain flew back to the hand of the user she realized who is was… Kohaku. All this time, Kohaku had been living in a nearby hut, recovering from Naraku abusing, however he only remembered those like Kagura, and Kanna.

"Kohaku?" asked Kagura, but Kohaku did not answer as a guard grabbed him from behind and through him to the ground… Kohaku was unconscious, as well as Kanna, who had her mirror lying on the ground crack as well as her bleeding head. The last to stand was Kagura… she was surrounded and her fan, and even the flying feather from her head...was gone. She had no weapons left…

"How am I going to get out of this one?" She thought. Too late… as one of the guards rushed forward with their sword, and using the flat of the blade hit her on the head… she was knocked out. As the opened her eyes, her vision blurred… at first she thought she saw InuYasha, looking at her, but as her eyes focused she realized it couldn't be him. When she tried to move her hands, she couldn't… they were chained down to a table with her lying down… Her kimono was cut in half… revealing the top part of her body. As the man, who looked like InuYasha spoke, she realized the voice… was familiar… as her eyes opened up with terror she knew… what was about to happen… Naraku was going to take her heart again.

As Inu Tatmaru spoke with Naraku's voice he noticed the terror in her eyes, and began quickly. Drawing his left sword with his right hand he stabbed into Kagura's sternum, in between her breasts and started cutting. There blood started gushing from the wound, and Kagura's screamed… she screamed until she couldn't anymore as the blood flowed over the sides of the table. Finally the cut was complete and Inu Tatmaru took his sword over to a table. There lay a piece of cloth he was going to use to clean his blade. Afterwards he sheathed his blade. As soon as he returned to a bleeding Kagura he placed his hands on both sides of the skin where he cut. Carefully peeling them open he cut muscle tissue away, revealing veins and arteries that were connected to the hear. As he got closer he ripped the more and more flesh out until he came to the heart. At this time he unsheathed the other sword and cut the heart out...and then placed her heart onto Naraku's new hand where the hand absorbed the heart. Then sewing her skin back together, he retied the top part of her kimono… and left the room… minutes later Kagura opened her eyes and turned her head.

Shocked with emotion, Kagura saw the same thing had been done with Kanna seeing that her bottom kimono was bloody. However Kohaku was nowhere in sight… meaning he was a prisoner to Naraku, and this Inu Tatmaru. "How was she going to get out of this?" she thought. She watched as the door opened and Inu Tatmaru returned to torture her to tell him of any weakness that Sesshoumaru and InuYasha had, but before she could answer or scream at the work torture, she heard someone crash through the door that Inu Tatmaru had just come out of… with a sense of gratitude she passed out.

**End of Chapter**

**Sneak Peak of Chapter Six**

Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku escape from the help of a certain someone, but before they get away… Naraku gets the shard from Kohaku's back which kills him… How will Sango react to this tragic news? Find out next time on… New Enemies, and Unexpected Allies.


	7. The Rescue, and Another Death

**Author's Note:**

I will be introducing more new thing into my story... for example... new swords, and of course new affects.

Chapter Six: The Rescue, and the Return of Naraku

As Inutiasho barged through the wooden oak doors of his once home, he saw a male body that InuYasha and Sesshoumaru had described as their once enemy that they had killed… Naraku.However as Inutaisho turned his head he saw a female demoness chained to a stone table. At the same time Inutaisho saw a Dog Demon unsheathe his right sword and was about to cut into her wrists when he intervened. Using his right hand he caught the left wrist of his once beloved brother, Inu Tatmaru, before he could finish his downward stroke at the demoness's wrist. However as Inu Tatmaru looked at the hand, and then following the arm to the head, he saw his supposedly dead brother. Inu Tatmaru yelled for the guards, and fled the room before his brother's ghost could kill him. As the confused Inutaisho watched his brother fled, he went over the young demoness whos hair black like night, and her kimono drenched in blood, caused him to go over and using his claws break the chains holding her down, and then rushing to the other women who was also drenched in blood, but her white kimono was more like pink, and her hair.

As Kagura came she thought the man holding her up was Inu Tatmaru, but as her eyes focused they were another demon's eyes... the eyes were full of gentleness, fires of rage and loss, as well as hope. The demon opened his mouth, and said something to her.

"Are you ok?" asked the demon supporting her body by the shoulders.

"Yes," replied a weak Kagura, from the loss of blood, but as she glanced at her sister Kanna, she continued… "but you have to save me, a boy named Kohaku, and my sister Kanna!"

"Whats your name?" asked Inutaisho.

"My name is Kagura," she said pointing weakly at Kanna's body, but then weakly asked "what's yours?"

"I am Inutaisho, father to InuYasha, and Sesshoumaru," said Inutaisho.

"Ok, but can you handle yourselves while I go find this boy Kohaku?" he asked.

"We just need to know one thing before you go… do you know where our weapons are?" Kagura asked. At this question Inutaisho sniffed the air trying to find the aura of some weapon… and found three.

"Over there…" as he pointed at a desk… "they are inside."

"Thank you, and now that you have helped us, we will help in anyway we can," said Kagura as she reached into the desk and found her fan, a feather that was actually her transportation, and Kanna's mirror. As Inutaisho turned to leave he saw Naraku's new body, and as he was about to take a closer look the smell of malice, evil, poison, and demon arose from the body and made Inutaisho start gagging on such a smell. Kagura opened her fan and flew the smell away, helping Inutaisho.

"I let my guard down," he said… as he opened the door to the hall way. He left to go find Kohaku. As Kagura was about to move and dispose of Naraku's body she found herself once more staring into the eyes of Inutatmaru… Now die… he said, but with Naraku's voice.

"Naraku I won't let you kill my sister…" said Kanna as she focused her mirror onto Inu Tatmaru's body, but as the soul came out and went into the mirror she felt something else had come into the mirror that wasn't Inu Tatmaru's soul… the soul was Naraku's, and knowing him she released his soul immediately… but the soul did not go back to the original body it had come from. Instead the soul went to the soulless body on the table… that was Naraku's new body. As the soul entered the body, the body immediately transformed into a full human looking body, and afterwards their stood the new Naraku reborn with a body. Kagura looked helplessly as she was cornered, and knowing Naraku that if she made a move to kill him he would squeeze her heart ending her like once and for all…

**Back with Inutaisho**

As Inutaisho ran down the halls trying to find a boy named Kohaku he realized something that he had overheard Sango saying… "the reason why I hunted Naraku down with InuYasha, Miroku, and Kagome was because he killed my village… my family, and my brother Kohaku!" Now that he remembered he just had to remember Sango's scent. At this point he started trying to find a scent that resembled Sango's… as he passed each door he started smelling it… except it wasn't just scent that he was getting… it was blood.

The worried Inutaisho ran as fast as he could to where the scent was coming from… as he got to the door that had Kohaku's scent inside of it, he realized what the room was used for… the training room… without even thinking who was training he opened the door, and ran in. As he entered he screamed at the top of his lungs calling out "KOHAKU! ARE YOU HERE!" However as he came out of the fog he saw a young lad with a pony tail covered in blood as well as his chain sickle, which was more like just a chain now… his opponent a dog demon guard named Sake, due to his fighting after he got drunk was had a left ear cut off, and his entire left arm was gone. He also had the sickle in his back, but he could not reach the weapon due to being drunk. As Kohaku ran forward to deliver the finishing blow, using the chain the guard collapsed from blood loss.

Inutaisho motioned the boy to come over, and said "Kohaku, your sister, Sango, will be glad to see you, but now we must get going, Kagura and Kanna are waiting for us," as he motioned towards the door. As the left, they noticed how there weren't any guards… "strange" thought Inutaisho as he ran ahead of Kohaku to see if enemies or traps were set for an ambush. However as he returned to the room where he left Kagura and Kanna, he saw Kagura whos breathing was harsh, and she was holding her chest... Kanna lay on the ground unconscious and her mirror once again broken, but this time the glass had literally shattered, and left nothing in the frame. As Kohaku entered, his eyes all of a sudden welled up in tears…remember his past at how he killed his own family… nearly his sister a dozen times… at this time Inutaisho looked at the hurt Kohaku. He heard the laugh of another, sensing the evil that radiated from him… Naraku… and beside him stood his younger brother, Inu Tatmaru at the door way.

"So Inutaisho, you finally join us to save me incarnations?" Naraku asked looking down with glee as he transformed one of his arms into a dragon's claw.

"Then I will fight you now, and kill you," said Naraku as he jumped through the door, and put his claw back to an attack. However Inutaisho's reflexes were amazing as he ducked the assault and his hand came back up punching Naraku in the chin, but Inutaisho wasn't finished yet as his legs came up and kicked him right in the back with tremendous force that Naraku was sent flying into the ceiling… however something caught Inutaisho's eyes as two objects fell back down… two hearts… he picked them up and went over to Kagura and Kanna. As he nudged them they woke up and saw there hearts, and happily took them back. Naraku recovered as he jumped down from the ceiling. He looked as if nothing had happened. Inutaisho knew his opponents were never this weak therefore he picked up Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku, and ran towards the exit. At his tail at equal speed was Naraku… leaving no choice for Inutaisho… he threw the three passengers onto his back… but before he could transform Naraku came up and grabbed Kohaku… at this point he retrieved something from the back, and then he threw the body back to Inutaisho, before he came back to get the boy… Inutaisho's eyes flared like blood as his revealed his true form. Running even faster then Naraku he made a good distance away from the castle before he transformed back… and dropped his three passengers from his back. They landed dizzy from the speed of the trip. Kohaku did not wake up however and that when Inutaisho noticed something… the back of his shirt was bleeding… as he looked into the wound he smelled Naraku's fingers had been there, but for what? As he was about to go ask Sango, Kagura limply walked up to him and told him the truth…

"Kohaku has a shard of the Shikon Jewel that keeps him alive in this world" said Kagura before finishing, "if the shard is removed then he will die again…" she finished with sadness in her voice.

"I see…" said Inutaisho knowing that Sango, wouldn't be very happy for the bad news, but he did have an idea… though… He told Kagura to bring Kohaku and Kanna with him to see Kagome.

"Why Kagome?" she asked before taking the feather out of her head.

"Because she has shards of the Shikon jewel," Inutaisho said… "all we need is one to keep Kohaku alive long enough to use something I need to test when I get it."

"Fine," she said before throwing the feather into the wind which made it grow. She then got the dead body of Kohaku, and told her sister to climb on. Inutaisho transformed again and ran towards where InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, and the gang were. By the time they got there is was dawn, but as he reached his destination he saw the Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru draw their swords immediately at the site of Kagura… however before they could strike Inutaisho transformed back and told his sons that he has recruited more people for the fight against Naraku…

Everyone seemed to think the idea was bad, until Sango saw Kohaku… that was when everyone was happy for her until they all found out he was dead, but thanks to Kagome, and a few sits from a stubborn InuYasha who didn't want to give up a shard revived Kohaku, but he still did not have his memory. After that Kagura and Kanna joined the gang, and Sango nursed Kohaku back to health, but he still didn't remember. Inutaisho told InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Jaken, Rin, and Shippo about how Naraku had returned. After that day that had a guard up every night…

That morning Inutaisho went to go check on the progress of the swords at Totosai's, but they were still incomplete for at least another half day. On the return from Totosai's he noticed the sound clashing of swords…. "Great, he thought "my sons are at it again."

However as he got there they weren't fighting but sparing…

"Sesshoumaru, this time I'll beat you said InuYasha. Raising Tetsaiga above his head and getting ready for the Wind Scar.

"Not in your life time," yelled back Sesshoumaru as he was raising Tokijin above his head with his right arm and hold Tensaiga out like a defensive just in case with his left arm…

"WIND SCAR!" screamed InuYasha as he saw where the winds of his aura, and his brother's aura collide. However Sesshoumaru merely used his Tensaiga to teleport behind InuYasha and was about to swing when he stopped a centimeter from InuYasha's unguarded head. At this Inutaisho heard a ring or a bell as the whole group cheered at how good the match was even though InuYasha had lost every mast so far out of ten.

"Kagome I need some ramen!" cried a whining InuYasha, sheathing his Tetsaiga. However at that moment Inu Tatmaru showed up and challenged Inutaisho in a sword fight… however Inutaisho didn't have a sword… Sesshoumaru and InuYasha offered to loan theres, but before Inutaisho could even answer he heard a moo from above… and down came a three eyed cow from the sky like a meteorite… on the cow's back was none other then Totosai, but he didn't only have two swords, but three swords as well as Sango Hiraikotsu, but there wasn't just one Hirarkotsu, but two of them were more like sword boomerages that were 1/8 the size of the original boomerang… and the other two were just regular Hiraikotsu, only that Sango, could replace one with the other if the other was broken.

"TOTOSAI!" everyone yelled except InuTatmaru.

"Yes, Inutaisho I finished your swords," I know they should have been finished yesterday, but I needed to make sure the powers were all right before I gave them to you… and they are," said Totosai handing Inutaisho three swords…

"Three?" asked Inutaisho with a confused look on his face, "but two of them look exacty the same…and besides I only asked for two "

"Those two swords are actually a set, you must combine them for their full potential," replied an annoyed Totosai.

"Are you ready to do battle?" asked Inu Tatmaru unsheathing his two katanas and combining them to create Helsaiga.

"I am ready, "said Inutaisho, as he unsheathed his twin katanas as well, but as he pushed the blades together, the blades merged… forming a new blade for the previous Lord of the Western Lands…Araumaeienbatou, the untamed sword of eternity. A silence moment occured before Inu Tatmaru struck down with Helsaiga, while Inutaisho did the same. Energies of gold, and scarlet went towards the purple and black light. As everyone watched in awe... an explosion occured between the two blasts.

End of Chapter

**Sneak peak of the Next Chapter:**

The new swords are finally done being forged by the sword smith Totosai… what affects do they have? I dedicate this chapter to Bakura's girl 88 and BangxYouxShotxMe who helped me find a name for Inutaisho's newest swords, as well as some names for attacks. Finally, will Inutaisho defeat his brother InuTatmaru?


	8. Hikaribatou, and Araumeinbatou

**Author's Note:**

I dedicate this chapter to Bakura's girl 88, and Bangxyouxshotxme, for helping me come up with named for the swords, as well as some attacks… thanks again.

Chapter Seven: Hikaribatou, and Araumaeienbatou

Minutes before the blast collided InuYasha grabbed Kagome and jumped as far as he could away from the blast. Sango, and Kohaku were picked up by Kilala. Miroku was taken by Shippo who was really frightened as he transformed into his big balloon floating form. Ah Uhn flew over to Jaken and Rin and using their mouths grabbed Jaken and Rin by the collar, and thre them over onto their backs. Sesshoumaru merely jumped away without even a worry in his eyes… or was there? As the smoke cleared from the explosion their stood both brothers staring at one another with hate for what the other had become. They both lowered their swords and watched each other waiting for the other to move, however when no one did, Inutaisho raised his sword, Araumaeinbatou, but before he could strike down once more Inu Tatmaru spoke…

"Inutaisho, I, your brother know that my sword is more powerful then even that new sword that you have," said Inu Tatmaru laughing mockingly at Araumaeinbatou, however before he could finish his laugh a look of pain crossed his face. Looking down at his side… he saw a deep cut into his left thigh. Araumaeinbatou must have sent out one energy blast, but then manipulated the energy blast to split, allowing one to block his energy, and attack him at the same time…. "amazing" he thought.

"Well… brother, it seems you have underestimated my sword," said Inutaisho who went back over to where the two sheaths lay. Inutaisho then put the scabbards side bye side, but as he was sheathing the one sword into the two sheaths, the sword, Araumaeinbatou split back into two swords. The untransformed sword was just a plain sword, but as Inutaisho redrew one of them, it transformed into a resemblance of Tetsaiga. Knowing the power of Tetsaiga already he sheathed it again, and went over to where the dagger was. He tied the scabbards of Arauamaeinbatou onto his sash as well as Hikaribatou. Drawing the dagger out of its sheath, Inutaisho felt great power inside the tiny blade, but as he was thinking what capabilities such a small weapon had, the blade started glowing. Before Inutaisho realized it he wasn't holding a dagger anymore… but a spear. The design was magnificent as the blade, and the pole was metal, but the blade was designed to look like a dog demon. The poles end had a stone of some sort that sparkled like the moon. As Inutaisho looked at the magnificent work of Totosai, Totosai himself had his mouth wide open with confusion.

"Totosai, you have outdone yourself this time," said Inutaisho smiling at the sword smith.

"Aye, but how could you, Inutaisho already master the swords ways of transforming into different weapons?" asked Totosai.

"You mean this sword can heal, and be a weapon?" asked Inutaisho.

"Why yes, I made it like that seeing how Sesshoumaru dislikes Tensaiga, just because it can't kill," said Totosai, remember when Sesshoumaru first ordered him to make a sword that was stronger than Tetsaiga.

"I thank you old friend," said Inutaisho, as he glared back at his brother. His brother noticing the power of his brother's new sword, he retreated immediately, but he didn't get far. As Inutaisho saw his brother's eyes full of fear, he knew his brother was about to run. As his brother turned he quickly turned Hikaribatou into a bow and arrows. With only three arrows, Inutaisho picked up one, and fired it at his brother as he was about to run. Pang, went the silver bowstring as the silver arrow went flying, and into Inu Tatmaru's shoulder. This caused him to stagger, but he pulled the arrow out, and continued to run… Inutaisho just watched his brother run, as he went over to where the bloodied arrow lay on the ground. As Inutaisho picked up the arrow it immediately immediately went back to the where the bow, and the other arrows lay… as everyone watched the metal glowed briefly before they turned back in a dagger again. As Inutaisho picked up the dagger he sheathed it, and went back to where the others were watching.

"Father, please explain to us about the swords," said Sesshoumaru.

"Actually, I don't know that much about them yet, myself," said Inutaisho as he looked over at where Totosai was hiding behind his three eyed cow.

"Totosai, my friend, will you tell everyone here about your new swords?" asked Inutaisho.

"I would be honored to," said Totosai as he rose from his feet, and walked over to Inutaisho…

"Which one do you want me to explain first," asked Totosai.

"Araumaeinbatou," said Sesshoumaru glaring at the others, before they made their decision.

"Araumaeinbatou," InuYasha also said, with glee on his face.

"Hikaribatou," said Kagome because that sword was so small that she wanted to know why it was so powerful…

"Hikaribatou," said Rin as she smiled her big smile at Totosai.

"Araumaeinbatou," said Jaken knowing that if he disagreed with his master, then he would regret it for the rest of his life.  
"Hikarubatou," said Miroku, because all the ladies wanted that one, so better listen to them than the demons…

POW!... seconds later there stood Totosai with a big bump on his head, and behind him… and angry Sango.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HIRAIKOTSU!" yelled Sango staring at the boomerang swords, and two identical Hiraikotsu.

"I only made them better," said Totosai as he showed her what he had done.

"I thought you would want something better and lighter, so I took some light metal, and infused it with two of the quarter pieces," said Totosai before finishing, "try lifting it, it should be about half as light as it was before…" handing her one to lift.

"Wow, this is light, but what about those sword things?" she asked pointing at the blades that had a hilt on both ends, but were boomerang shaped.

"Those are blade boomerangs, that I infused a lot more metal into them," said Totosai, "you could say that seeing that you only have one blade I thought you could use these two blades right here, but the good thing is you can use one for defending and the other for attacking, if you have a lot of enemies to fight."

"Totosai, I'm sorry I hit you earlier, but I thank you for the new weapons," said Sango as she put her weapons together. However as she placed her weapons together everyone looked at her as if she was the one who could save the world, until she realized that the decision of which sword would be told about first was on her shoulders… however before anyone could say anything to her, she said three words… "I don't care."

This left everyone to argue. Finally, Inutaisho roared at everyone to stop arguing, and decided that the first sword that would be tested was Hikaribatou.

"Hikaribatou, which means "light sword" has many abilities. Now since this sword is a newer version of Tensaiga I made it more compact, and great abilities," said Totosai.

"One, the new Hikaribatou can save over one thousand lives in one swing, instead of one hundred like the Tensaiga," replied Totosai.

"Other abilities include, transforming into other weapons that will kill, teleportation, heals cuts, scars, ect, kills the body of the undead, transforms a pure demon into a mere mortal for a short period of time, and finally my favorite… it can absorb evil aura which can strengthen the sword," said Totosai, as he removed the sword from it's sheath. As everyone finally got a clear view of the sword it was quite magnificent actually. The blade was silver, but in reflecting light it seemed as if you could see fire on the inside of it. The handle was strapped with reddish brown cloth for a good grip. Finally the hilt was gold, but at the end of the sword handle was a blue jewel, that reminded Kagome of a sapphire.

"This stone is somewhat the main item on the sword that controls its powers… if destroyed catastrophic event will occur," said Totosai, with the look of seriousness in his eyes. After a few more looks at the Hikaribatou, Totosai sheathed the blade and handed the sheath to Inutaisho who tied it to his sash. Next Inutaisho handed Totosai the two swords that made up the power of Araumaeinbatou.

"This sword Araumaeinbatou, is a sword that is created by combining two swords together," said Totosai before finishing, "this sword is practically the same thing like as Inu Tatmaru's Helsaiga."

"Araumeinbatou, is a sword that can also split to create two similar versions of Tetsaiga, and of equal strength," said Totosai as he merged the two katanas together to show off Araumeinbatou. The double edged blade, was an even greater magnificent sight to see. The blade was black on one side, and the other was faintly light, but on inspecting closely you could see one was more of a gray than black. On the blade was an inscripted red dragon. The dragon however was faced both ways so in other words when the sword split, the dragon head was on two sides. The hilt was actually plain, with not fluff as the original Tetsaiga, but was violet, with a crescent moon in the middle. The hilt wrapped with blue silk that was spinned by demon silk spinners, was a demon barrier with the exception of the maker, and the one whos fangs came from it could hold it. At the end of the sword hand was a dog demon head to symbolize who the owner was, and what clan of demon it belonged to. As Totosai allowed everyone to look at the merged sword, he calmly placed it on the ground by the sheaths, and sheathed them. However, before anyone could whine about wanting the see it again, he unsheathed one, and before their eyes transformed into a resemblance of Tetsaiga. The blade was neither black or gray, but silver. On one side of the blade you could distinctly see half a dragon. Finally, the handle had returned to being a fluff, but the handle was black, like night. After everyone looked at the resemblance of Tetsaiga, Totosai sheathed the sword, and told everyone what capabilities it had.

"Araumeinbatou, a sword translated to be "Untamed blade of Eternity" has many capabilities," said Totosai, before finishing, "it has the same powers as Tetsaiga, only when combined it can slay over one thousand demons at a time."

"Other capabilities of this sword include teleportation, Judgment which means, that if the enemy is evil enough, then one touch of Araumeinbatou could kill them instantly," spoke Totosai.

"There should be others, but I forgot…" said Totosai, scratching his head… "oh yes, now I remember, another one is self destruction… the blade will self-destruct on the weilders command, and destroy the weilder along with his enemy, finally, there is one more ability… only Inutaisho, myself, and anyone with his blood that runs through his body, will be able to touch the Araumeinbatou." At these words, both InuYasha, and Sesshoumaru smiled with glee. However Inutaisho noticed that and told Totosai something.

"Totosai, the day I die, is the day you take back these swords, and break them in half…" said Inutaisho leaving Sesshoumaru, and InuYasha with there mouths open like… WHAT! However Inutaisho was just kidding around seeing what would happen if he said that… but all of a his cheerfull laughing face was gone, as everyone noticed he was snarling, they looked at him, and seeing his eyes were watching something they looked to see too… Kagura who could fly fast, went over to see what was happening, however she didn't return. Watching the feather, fly closer, and closer to its destination, they saw a figure on the feather fall… Sesshoumaru… the first one to see this, transformed immediately to his true form, and ran as fast as he could. As he got there Kagura safely landed on his back, when he noticed an arrow in her chest… carefully pulling it out without trying to hurt her he noticed that the arrow had the scent of dog demons on it... then he realized with horror what Inu Tatmaru had brought back with… Dog Demon warriors, guards, archers, as well as Naraku himself… Now they had a serious fight on there hands that involved hurting their own kind. Sesshoumaru, with Kagura on his back ran back as fast as he could to warn his father, InuYasha, and the rest of the group of the coming danger. As Inu Tatmaru's army finally got through the clearing of the forest there stood Inutaisho with his sons Sesshoumaru, and InuYasha, each standing side by side glaring at the odds of one to three hundred. However, unknown to the army the three dog demon unsheathed their powerful swords… Tetsaiga for InuYasha, Tokijin for Sesshoumaru, and Araumeinbatou for Inutaisho. Intaisho just looked as he was about to destroy his own people.

"Try to spare their lives," he said as he swung his sword lightly. InuYasha, and Sesshoumaru did the same, but they couldn't die… they were the only ones who could stop Naraku.

"Wind Scar!" yelled InuYasha swinging his blade down, causing gold light to erupt from the fang.

"Tokijin," spoke Sesshoumaru calmly as blue light erupted from the demon blade.

"Araumeinbatou," cried Inutaisho as a single tear fell from his eyes… as he watched his gold, and red blast follow his son's energy. The gold energy, and blue energy merged creating a green energy, until Inutaisho's energy engulfed their attack, and became a black energy. The black energy started taking shape as it became a life size dog demon in its true form. The energy then disappeared, but as the smoke cleared, the soldiers were unconscious not dead. Judgment had passed, and the creatures were innocent, but one was not. Lying on the ground dead was none other than Inu Tatmaru, his sword shattered to pieced, but before Inutaisho could destroy the blade for good, Saimyosho, picked up the remains to take back to their master… Naraku. As Inutaisho looked at his brother… his armor crushed, his face scars, and fluff slowly fading, the body became nothing more as a skeleton again… with a look of sadness in his eyes Inutaisho took the remains and buried them where his brother had died honorably before. As the army regained consciousness they realized that Inu Tatmaru had lied about Sesshoumaru, and InuYasha's death. As Inu Tatmaru's army greeted the sons, and the newly revived Inutaisho… Naraku appeared and before anyone could stop him he took the sharp point of Helsaiga and stabbed Kagome in the chest… as she fell he grabbed her Shikon shards from the necklace hanging from her neck. As he got the shards he also ran up to Kohaku who was still recovering from the new revival, but he couldn't move as Naraku grabbed the shard embedded in his shoulder. Once more Kohaku died, and now that Kagome didn't have her shards, he would stay dead. As InuYasha ran up to confront the murderer he ran off leaving InuYasha who could only murmur one thing on his mind "Kagome…" As he ran to where Kagome lay, her front was covered in blood, but by her scent… she was dead.

"NO! Narku… you bastard…" said InuYasha, who's eyes turn red with anger…as he transformed into a full demon… except this time… his transformation was different.. his ears were changing, they became more elf-like, and his eye turned from red back to their original… InuYasha had turned into a true full demon… out of his love for Kagome.

End of Chapter

**Sneak Peak of Next Chapter:**

Will InuYasha die or avenge Kagome? Is Kohaku, and Kagome really dead? Find out in the next chapter of New Enemies, and Unexpected allies.


	9. Hikaribatou's Ability, and a New Weapon

**Author's Note: **

I dedicate this chapter to Bakura's Girl88 for some of Hikaribatou's attacks, abilities, ect. If you get any ideas that you want me to write in my next chapter tell me about them... and I'll try to fit them in my story.

Chapter Eight: Hikaribatou's ability, and A New Weapon.

Seeing the women he loved dead… InuYasha had nothing left in his life… and as his rage consumed him he realized that he couldn't save her, but he could avenge her. Blinded by the rage his rage took over, releasing the true demon within, but this time, his transformation changed. After his transformation was complete there stood InuYasha, claws longer, eyes golden, his face with the markings of a true demon, and his ears were elf-shaped. As Inutaisho saw his son transform he tried to stop his son transforming by telling him that they could revive her, but he wouldn't listen… only one word kept echoing in InuYasha's head as well as the laugh of that person… Naraku…. Naraku…. "Ha! Your lover is dead"…. That was all the echoed in his mind… Before anyone could stop him he ran off in the direction Naraku took off leaving an astonished Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, Jaken, Totosai, and Inutaisho. However Sango, hadn't really gotten a good look for she was mourning over her lost brother Kohaku… without any shard of the Shikon no Tama, his body would rot, and then he would be gone forever… However before she could get up and go after InuYasha, a dagger tapped her on the shoulder… it was Hikaribatou… the Light sword. Before Sango could even utter a word Inutaisho swung the blade down right across Kohaku's chest… as seconds passed Inutaisho knelt down next to Sango, and lifted Kohaku up…but all of a sudden Inutaisho felt something… bah dump… bah dump… Kohaku opened his eyes, but still weak thought he was being attacked by a demon, but as he saw Sango, and heard her voice, he realized that he was alive… and ok. Kohaku tried to stand, but the demon, who later revealed his name to be Inutaisho pushed him back down and told him to rest.

"Sango, keep your brother lying down… he needs rest," said Inutaisho as he got up and went over to where Kagome lay… Seeing what Inutaisho had just done, nobody tried to stop him this time because they all knew he was about to revive Kagome, however before he got a chance to, an arrow shot into his shoulder… and the dagger dropped from his hands..

**Back with InuYasha who is still in his full demon mode:**

"Naraku…. Where in the seven hells did that bastard go…" thought InuYasha who just kept running and running. Finally, he found Naraku's scent again, and began chase… but not too long later, he lost the smell again. Where he lost the scent was near a waterfall. There InuYasha sniffed again and again, until he faintly caught it going behind the waterfall. As he went under the rocks and behind the waterfall he found a cave entrance. As he was about to enter… when his nose hit something hard, and he fell back… a barrier. The place that InuYasha had just found must have been Naraku's new home… but as he reached toward the sash that held the scabbard, it was gone.

"Strange," thought InuYasha as he remembered it always being there until… until while transforming the sword must have flown off his side because it couldn't contain his transformation any longer… but InuYasha himself felt fine, not in that mood of just killing everything in his sights… except Naraku. However before he could go back and get his Tetsaiga, there stood Naraku… holding then new and improved Helsaiga.

Back with Inutaisho, and the group.

Before their eyes stood Kagome's reincarnation… Kikyo, her bow still at ready, and her hand moving towards her stock of arrows.

"Do not revive her… now that she is dead, I can take back the rest of my soul and live an eternal life," said Kikyo loading the next arrow and aiming it at Inutaisho's heart. However before she could fire her arrow something silver whizzed past her chopping her bow in half, but then the silver weapon came back spinning past Kikyo and into someone's hand. As everyone looked at where the weapon landed… it landed into none other than Sango's hand.

"I can't let you kill him Kikyo… he saved my brother, and now I owe him my life," said Sango as she unsheathed the other blade boomerang. She held one up and noticed how light it was actually for the first time.

"Totosai, really is a magnificent swordsmith," she thought as she threw one of them at Kikyo. Kikyo with no weapon to defend herself was instantly cut in half. As everyone watched the two pieced of the priestess, Kikyo turned to dust. As the souls escaped from the dissipated body they went up to the heavens. Inutaisho then pulled the arrow out of his shoulder armor , and went back over to Kagome, but as he picked up the dagger from the ground his armor was instantly repaired, and his wound gone. However, as he slashed Kagome across the chest, she glow brightly for what seemed like minutes, which than turned into hours. As the light clear Kagome was definitely healed, but she wasn't wearing the same cloths she was wearing when she died, but a kimono. Her face had markings of a true priestess. Her kimono was red on the bottom, but white like Kikyo's. She was also wearing armor… very old armor that a traditional warlord would wear. She also had two weapons beside her… a sword, that was double-edged and was wrapped with black leather… and finally the same weapon she usually had… her bow and arrows. As she opened her eyes, they weren't very focused, but after a few blinks she saw her friend, and she realized that she was alive again… however as she raised her head, she felt dizzy, and a voice told her to go to sleep again… so she did.

**Back with InuYasha who is about to fight Naraku.**

"So InuYasha, wemeet again, you half breed," said Naraku as he twirled the reforged Helsaiga in his hands.

"Do I look half to you, or did you also forget you are a half bred yourself, you hypocrite," yelled InuYasha as he ran at Naraku with his claws extended. However Naraku merely moved his arm sideways so the sword was guarding his front. InuYasha then calculated his jump as he jumped as far as he could onto a side wall and bounced off the walls to that he was coming at Naraku from an angle…

"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer," yelled InuYasha as gold light slashed out of his claws, but as he made contact with Naraku's shoulder his blade met InuYasha's other shoulder. Both were knocked down as they tried to get back up. InuYasha was first up because his anger got his blood pumping. However that only got more blood to spew out of his shoulder… or is that what InuYasha wanted. As InuYasha laughed, Naraku looked confused…

"InuYasha was bleeding more, has the loss of blood gotten to the demon already," he asked himself. Unknown to Naraku, InuYasha dipped his claws into his shoulders. Ignoring the pain, InuYasha squeezed his shoulder… allowing more blood in his claws. Finally, when he thought the time was right he waved his claws, and at the same time yell, "BLADES OF BLOOD!" Red waves of energy blood flew towards the Naraku; Naraku, surprised by the attack instinctly put up his sword to defend his body, but one of the blades got by Helsaiga and cut his side… At this time InuYasha took his chance to attack his opponent again with Iron Reaper Soul Stealer. However he was blocked by Helsaiga and sent sprawling… he landed unconscious.

**Going back to Kagome, and the rest of the group:**

As Kagome opened her eyes and got up a worried Sango, rushed to her immediately… but as she got up she saw the armor… the kimono… the sword… heck, even asked Sango for some water… but as she looked into the water's reflection… there was her face, the same face she had until she saw her forhead. Feeling her forehead she didn't feel anything until she picked up the sword. She finally remembered what had happened when she had died… Seeing Naraku coming she quickly broke, one of the shards off of the jewel… but before she could put it somewhere on her body, she was slashed, and the shard remained embedded in her hand. In her dream of death she found Kikyo and Midoriko sitting beside her as they dressed her like a priestess. As they finished Midoriko took off her warlord armor and placed it on Kagome knowing that the time had come for the end of the Shikon no Tama. Then Kikyo offered her bow and arrows, while Midoriko offered her sword. Then Kikyo who was finished left, and only Midoriko remained.

"Priestess of the future time… "She dully said, but continued … "the time has come for you to finish the curse of the Shikon jewel… or in other words my crystallized soul.

"Go and destroy it or tame it within one of your friends…" she said as her body disappeared with glowing light, but as the light glowed though she felt a shock of pain. Realizing the pain she woke up, and found that InuYasha was nowhere near… as a look of pain crossed her face she realized that InuYasha was in trouble. Before anyone could stop her she ran off following the marks that InuYaha had left while running, at the same time she also found something that belonged to InuYasha, that was on the ground… Tetsaiga. As she followed she kept thinking "had InuYasha done this all for me?" Her question was answered as she heard a bark, but it wasn't a bark like a normal dog in her time…

**InuYasha's view:**

As Naraku had finished his assault he went over to InuYasha, his kill, but before he could even do anything a claw raked his shoulder, and he fell to the ground noticing that InuYasha had only looked unconscious while he really wasn't.

"Let's finished this outside," said InuYasha with a smirk, as he ran out.

"You half-breed… I'll get you," said Naraku following. However as Naraku got outside he noticed something very different about InuYasha. He was glowing scarlet, as his eyes turned red as well. However the glow didn't last long as InuYasha leaped into the air, and then came back down… InuYasha had finally succeeded in unveiling his true form. His true form was magnificent… his body fur was the same usual silver of every dog demon transformation, and his ears were floppy like usual, but something was different about InuYasha's transformation… as before he had not fluff, but if you were battling now you could distinctly tell that he was starting to grow one. As InuYasha looked at Naraku through his true from Naraku leaped up and tried to slash Helsaiga at InuYasha, but InuYasha merely jumped away. As InuYasha jumped he came back down… and just like Sesshoumaru he realized that his teeth were also poison in his transformation. However, InuYasha knew he couldn't win this battle… his transformation made him bigger, but it also made him slower, and he didn't know how else to reverse the transformation so he kept fighting. However it didn't last long as Naraku swung Helsaiga at InuYasha, and blew him away complete. Battle scared from the battle… InuYasha tried to get up but couldn't… as he feebly barked he thought of one thing on his mind, "I'm sorry Kagome….. I failed you." As his eyes close he saw something whiz past his ear, an arrow. Looking over to where it had been shot from, he saw Kagome from her scent,but in very different cloths, and immediately his anger ceased, and was left with nothing but happiness. As his anger dwindle and his love for Kagome became greater then ever, his body transformed back into his human form, but as it became his human form again someone else had joined the party… the fluff. It had started growing and winding around his left shoulder. As Kagome got closer she saw a InuYasha, but noticed how much he had changed, she was about to leave when a hand grabbed her shoulder… InuYasha's hand.

"Kagome… I was so worried about you," said InuYasha as tears fell down his face. He embraced Kagome in a hug as she accepted it. For a brief moment they saw a priest and a demon hugging, but then the happy moment was interrupted as they heard a grunt from behind them. There stood Naraku still whole, but his armor had protected him… and as he pulled the arrow out he threw it to the side… laughing at Kagome.

"Stupid wench… I thought I had killed you, "said Naraku with glee in his eyes… "but seeing you die was quite entertaining, I'll just kill you again and watch how entertaining it is…" At these words InuYasha growled, but before he could run up to Naraku and attack him, Kagome stepped in front of him so he couldn't go.

"I'll handle this one myself…" she said drawing her sword… "go back and get the others while I deal with him."

"Fine, but you better leave something for us when we get here," said InuYasha, running back to the group. As InuYasha got there his father's face told him a few thing in his mind.

"You idiot, I could have simply revived her with Hikaribatou," said Inutaisho, but looking at InuYasha, as he playfully punched his son's shoulder, but he said more, "but if it was your mother I would have done the same." Sesshoumaru also heard and gave his father a look of disgust.

"Don't worry Sesshoumaru, your's to," said Inutaisho, and Sesshoumaru's face changed into smirk on it.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but Kagome's over there fighting Naraku, " saidInuYasha pointing behind his back. This alerted everyone, and as some people ran, mainly Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru, and InuYasha, others flew like Kilala with Miroku on her back seeing that Sango was still helping Kohaku recover, and Ah Uhn had Jaken seeing that Rin was going to help with Kagura and Kanna. As everyone got there they saw quite a battle.

**Minutes after InuYasha left.**

"Naraku, you are going down… "said Kagome as she traced the blade of Midoriko's sword with two fingers. As she did her sword started glowing, and feeling the power of good, and light enveloping the sword Naraku fled, but before he could Kagome threw her sword down, reloaded her bow with an arrow and shot it at Naraku's unprotected back. Pang! Went the string as the arrow hit true, but before Kagome could shout in glee at her good aim, her arrow exploded right between Naraku's shoulder blades. As partial of Naraku's body was destroyed Kagome watched as Naraku tried to get up, but couldn't. Instead Naraku was scheming an evil plan. As the hole in Naraku's body got bigger he seemed to be laughing…

"Why's he laughing," thought Kagome, but then as she saw the horror the two piece come off of one another. Half of Naraku was lying on the ground, and was still laughing, while the other half was still standing. As Kagome kept watching reloading her bow with another arrow, the bodiless legs started sprouting a new body. Kagome merely cried out in terror as Naraku's legless body started growing new legs. Finally, before she realized it, Naraku had just regenerated his legs, and his legs had regenerated a body. In front of her stood Naraku, and a new incarnation Ukaran…. his arms were like that of a gorilla, strong, buy heavy, his face had three scars on his left eye. His eyes were funny because one was red, and the other was black. His hair, was white, but at the ends of his hair was tinges of black. His cloths were mainly a black kimono, with a silver breast plate. However as Kagome fired her arrow Ukaran lifted up one of his massive arms, and deflected the arrow up into the sky. As it came back down the arrow landed with a thud into the ground next to Kagome's foot. As Kagome placed her bow and arrows down, she drew the sword from the ground. As she charged with the sword in her hand a fist caught her in the stomach, and she landed unhurt, but unconscious.

End of Chapter

**Author's Note:**

Sorry, if you didn't like what I did to Kikyo, but you know she's already dead… lol . Hope you enjoyed the chapter as well as all my previous ones. Please review, and if you think the name sucks then review and tell me what you think ok? If you thought it really really sucked then I may rewrite from all the critiques. Thanks again.

Note: This is not the last chapter.


	10. The Climatic Battle Part One

**Author's Note:**

Ukaran, Helsaiga, Inu Tatmaru, Araumeinbatou, Hikaribatou, and blade boomerangs are officially owned to me, as well as the people who help me come up with the ideas. Also, I changed my mind… this is the second to last chapter before the Epilogues.

Chapter Nine: The Climatic Battle Part One

As Kagome became unconscious, and was sent back by Naraku's new Helsaiga, InuYasha rushed back, but before even getting there he met them halfway, who were also running to find Kagome.

"Hey... guys... Kagomes back there... fighting Naraku," said an out of breath InuYasha. Everyone just looked in awe, at the fluff that InuYasha now bore on his left shoulder.

With InuYasha leading the group as fast as he could they got there just in time, as they saw Kagome doing something amazing… though unconscious, Kagome was using her purifying powers on Naraku… but Ukaran took the blast, but minutes later he regenerated, but into a different shape.

"Priestess, the more you destroy Ukaran the more perfect he will become…" said Naraku as he was calmly sitting by a tree with Helsaiga on the ground. Ukaran had changed form… a form of somewhat very different. His head changed from human to a head of a scaly lizard with devil horns… which was pretty much a dragon head. One of his arms, which was his left one had changed, from a human arm to an arm that resembled human hands, but with very long claws. His other arm, the right one was not exactly an arm because from shoulder to elbow the skin was scaly, and the scales were silver. From the elbow the skin was warped and therefore it looked completely normal to anyone who saw it… however if you looked closer it looked like a sword was attached to his arm. Finally, he no longer had any feet, but a serpent-like body. As the newly revive Ukaran slithered up to his master and waited for orders Naraku only said two wors… "Kill them."

"Yes Master…" hissed Ukaran as he raised his right arm and slithered and frightening speed. As Ukaran picked his first victim he picked Kagome due to her purifying powers on Naraku, so Naraku wanted to get rid of her first…Kagome who had just regained consciousscreamed, but as she did Ukaran swung the blade arm down… but…. CLANG! A sword had blocked the blade, but who's blade was it?.. As Kagome opened her eyes she saw not Jaken, not Sesshoumaru, not Miroku, heck, not even InuYasha, but Inutaisho… He was holding half of Araumeinbatou, or one of the resemblances of Tetsaiga. However, they realized that something was wrong… not with Inutaisho, or Araumaeinbatou, but Ukaran himself, as his right arm was completely sheared through. However his arm didn't bleed, but it regenerated… this time into an ax. As Ukaran charged again, but this time at Inutaisho, InuYasha intervened and slashed the head complete off. The head regenerated into a head that looked like Naraku once more. Inutaisho sensed an open spot as he sheathed Araumeinbatou's half. Then he drew Hikaribatou, where the sword started glowing… souls then escaped Ukaran as they flew into the blade of light.

"Ukaran, you are nothing, but a sham of the living… an incarnation maybe, but youhave died already...you will now pay the price for your disgrace," said Inutaisho as he swung the blade… the body of Ukaran instantly turned to dust as the body crumbled without souls. However Inutaisho didn't stop there as he turned to Naraku…

"You next Naraku…" said Inutaisho with flame in his eyes. Inutaisho sheathed Hikaribatou as he unsheathed the two blades of Araumeinbatou.

"Heh, so be it then," said Naraku as he pulled Helsaiga from the ground and charged Inutaisho. Inutaisho merely watched as Naraku closed the distance between them. Right when Naraku was about to run Inutaisho through, Inutaisho merged his sword together, and then next thing they knew, there swords clashed. CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! The blades caused the ground to shake, but as it seemed as if Naraku was gaining the upper hand, Inutaisho jumped back, but as he jumped Naraku jumped forward raising Helsaiga above his head with a triumphant look on his face… however Inutaisho knew Naraku would jump so before he jumped back he had already unsheathed Hikaribatou… barely even letting Naraku hear him say three words… "Transform spear mode." The weapons gleamed as it took spear shaped. Before Naraku could changed his position Inutaisho already had the spear in the air as Naraku was about to fall on it… As the spear pierced Naraku through the chest, Naraku gasped… "how?"

However, as Naraku dropped Helsaiga, he didn't drop it, but threw it behind his back. Inutaisho noticed this as the being on the spear crumbled like dirt... a puppet of Naraku's. Where Helsaiga had dropped stood the real Naraku. His body concealed by the white baboon coat he wore.

"Ah, so I finally meet Inutaisho, the father of a half-breed, and a pure demon " said a snickering Naraku, gripping the red handle of Helsaiga.

"We will fight in combat, but not now... I have more important things to do right now," said Naraku as he ran back into the forest behind him. Inutaisho watched how Naraku's movements so then when he faced him he may be able to defeat him... however Naraku didn't reveal any of his strength... to Inutaisho, his strength was a complete mystery. Finally, done looking at the half-demon named Naraku, Inutaisho sheathed Hikaribatou, and went back to his sons... who then led the rest back to where the others were. On their return... Rin came running saying that Kagura was all better... following behind her was Sango, who looked quite happy because her brother's memory had really returned... but the bad news was that Kohaku now had to suffer from how a spider demon had controlled him and made him kill his family, and friends. Later though, Kohaku got over it with Sango's help. That night everyone celebrated how Kagome got her new powers, and weapons, as well as InuYasha's successful transformation to a full demon. However, as the party died down leaving Kagome, and InuYasha by themselves... Kagome spoke.

"InuYasha... do you know what caused your transformation?" asked Kagome who was busy cooking ramen for InuYasha. The question left an awkward staring InuYasha who then started blushing.

"Kagome... I don't know... and even if I knew why do you want to know?" replied InuYasha with seriousness on his face. Kagome dumped the cooked ramen into the bowl and passed it to InuYasha...

"Why else then InuYasha?" said Kagome... putting on that cute smile on her face.

"If you really want to know... it was all you... after Naraku killed you... I just couldn't bear for you to die," said InuYasha thinking back to that horrible day, and memory... SLURP! The noodles went right into InuYasha mouth before Kagome could ask another question... but sleep was calling to her... and she closed her eyes. When she woke up she saw everyone around her had died... InuYasha stabbed by something. Sesshoumaru, and Inutaisho the same, but Shippo was cut completely in half. Miroku's body lay on top of Sango's trying to protect her from whoever had attacked, but from the looks of it... Sango had died too. A few feet away lay Rin, and Jaken cut from the back... finally Kilala, and Ah Uhn lay on the bloodied grass their heads cut off by a sword. However, she saw a shadow appear from behind as she turned her head... she saw the murderer... holding his sword up... he swung down... with terror in her eyes, Kagome screamed as loud as she could as she closed her eyes... as she opened them again... There was everyone, still alive, and well, except InuYasha, who was missing from the camp, and his sleeping area.

"Great... only a dream," said Kagome as she got up and drank some water from a nearby stream. As she got closer to the water, she saw InuYasha, there he was standing looking at the full moon. As Kagome approached he turned around, his eyes were red, but as he saw Kagome they returned to their original color. In the moonlight they hugged, but then a sound had disturbed them. There stood Inutaisho who had just woken up from a short nap.

"You are so much like me," said Inutaisho with a grin on his face. As he motioned for InuYasha to come over he told InuYasha of his past with his mother, Izayoi.

"InuYasha when I first met your mother, I thought she was beautiful…" said Inutaisho as he remembered that day he had found her, alone and unprotected.

"Get to the point, old man," said InuYasha who had a annoyance in his tone of voice.

"InuYasha, have you decided on your mate shall be yet?" asked Inutaisho with a smile that just made InuYasha laugh, yet also shocked when his father asked him the question.

"You know what… I don't give a rat's ass about a mate right now… all I need is the Shikon jewel to get what I want… to become a full fledged demon," said InuYasha, as he smirked at the idea of having more power, and strength.

"Aren't you one already?" asked Inutaisho looking at the fluff that InuYasha bore on his left shoulder, the markings on his face, how long his claws had grown, and InuYasha's new elf-shaped ears.

"I still don't know… I mean what happens after we defeat Naraku that I just transform back?" asked a confused InuYasha.

"I also don't even know if Tetsaiga will transform for me anymore," said InuYasha looking at his side where he had tied Tetsaiga there once more.

"We'll get Totosai to fix it in the morning so only demons from our clan can wield the fang properly," said Inutaisho with a yawn.

"Yeah, I'll get Kagome…. while you go back to camp got that?" said InuYasha.

"Whatever, you say, my son…" said Inutaisho turning to leave as his fluff swayed in the breeze, but on his return he looked back at his son, and snickered before he went back to sleep.

"Kagome… do you remember when I transformed into my full demon form, when we were fighting Kaguya?" asked InuYasha who was now kind of blushing and smiling at the same time.

"InuYasha… I know that's not the point of what your trying to say here so just spit it out," said Kagome, who's eye were now full of annoyance.

"Kagome…. I was," he said, but he was interrupted once more by Kagome.

"I said just spit it out," she said.

"Would you like to be my mate?" asked an uneasy InuYasha knowing he was about to get at least a few sits… as he waited for those magic words "sit" Kagome just looked at him in surprise… Before Kagome could answer, InuYasha left where he was sitting embarrassed by what he had just asked and went back to sleep. That night Kagome didn't think about anything else, besides making a decision… InuYasha's mate, or someone else's mate.

As InuYasha woke up that morning he found Kagome sitting by his side. As he turned his head he realized what he was seeing. There she was sitting right next to him, with eyes that told him she was gentle, but was thinking hard about something. Her hands were in her lap, while her legs were straight on the ground. She still hadn't changed out of the priestess cloths, and armor, but she would remain in them until Naraku was destroyed.

"Probably thinking about this thing called math," said InuYasha as he rolled back to the side to sleep, but before he could fall asleep again, a hand touched his face lightly.

"I would love to be your mate, InuYasha," whispered Kagome, with a smile on her face, so that nobody could hear what they had both decided, and kissed him on the lips. Before anyone else woke up InuYaha said he would go over and ask Totosai something. As hours passed Kagome didn't see a figure appear from the forest or anything… then she heard it… swords clashing. InuYasha had gotten to Totosai's in time, but he hadn't come back because a demon had ambushed him...

"InuYasha's going to need my help," thought Kagome as she slung her bow and arrows over her shoulder and picked up Midoriko's sword…however, Sesshoumaru had already woken up as well, and had already charged ahead of Kagome. Sesshoumaru had woken up Inutaisho, who had woken up everyone else. Kagura, with Kanna on her back charged from the air. Kohaku, and Sango, flew on Kilala. Rin, and Jaken flew on Ah Uhn, Shippo had Miroku and they floated to the battle field. Finally, Inutaisho and Kagome just ran, as fast as they could to where the clashing swords were. On the arrival they saw something amazing. There stood InuYasha, his true demon form holding a different sword… but Tetsaiga was gone… opposing him of course was Naraku.

"What is that sword that InuYasha is holding," thought Kagome… as she stopped running. Naraku charged as he struck at InuYasha new blade. However, Naraku's blade was pushed back, and InuYasha swung downward again…

"WIND SCAR!" He shouted as gold light erupted from the sword. The light however, was blocked from Naraku's Helsaiga…

"So it is the Tetsaiga," thought Kagome, as she kept watching.

"InuYasha do you really think you can stand up to me?" asked Naraku, as he swung his sword releasing Hell Dragon Fires, from the sword. However, the dragons were shredded as someone stuck them down with their sword. It wasn't Inutaisho, nor Sesshoumaru, As the smoke cleared, there shining in pure white light was Kagome.

"You have taken the lives of many…" said Kagome her eyes glowing like fire. She swung her sword, but the blast was neutralized by Helsaiga again… the Climatic battle had begun…

As InuYasha stood up and grasped his new sword Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho came up to him.

"What did you do to the Tetsaiga," asked Inutaisho looking at the new fang. The fang's blade itself was red, just like the Red Tetsaiga. The fang itself, no longer looked like a fang, but like Araumeinbatou. The hilt was still the fluff, but the handle was different. The handle had brand new black leather gripping on it.

"You can wield the Tetsaiga in your full demon form?" asked Sesshoumaru…

"Yeah, I asked Totosai to remove the demon barrier and put on a barrier that only allowed Dog Demons to use," said InuYasha with a smile. At these words though, a shadow appeared above his head. Looking up InuYasha saw Naraku with Helsaiga pointed to the ground.

"DIE HALF-BREED!" yelled Naraku as he jumped in the air and stabbed down… however he only stabbed dirt as InuYasha sidestepped the attack. Then InuYasha swung his new Tetsaiga at Naraku's head, but Naraku ducked. The match was heating up as Naraku was being fought by four opponents… InuYasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Inutaisho. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru got Narku on top while Kagome and Inutaisho go his back. The others were to stay as back-up, just in case. However, Naraku was able to dodge all there attacks, and still landed a few blows on everyone. Sesshoumaru's armor was cracked, Inutaisho left shoulder armor was completely broken into tiny pieces, half of Kagome's armor was cut off from multiple attacks from Helsaiga, and finally InuYasha… who was bleeding from a cut to the chest, but still alive, and kicking. Finally, they were exhausted, but there stood Naraku who wasn't even breathing hard…

"You are all weak," said Naraku as he stabbed Helsaiga into the ground… it's time you felt the true power of Helsaiga. The Helsaiga glowed a deep red, as the ground around them began to crack, but it wasn't cracking so they would fall in and die… and that was when Inutaisho sensed it… thousands of demons were being called! That was when InuYasha gave the signal for Sango, and the others to come help.

"What in the seven hells…" said InuYasha as he looked at Naraku's mass army. However Inutaisho wasn't worried, as he unsheathed Araumaeinbatou, and slashed at the enemy. The scarlet unveiled dog demon form appeared from the sword and destroyed one thousand demons. InuYasha swung Tetsaig as well, even though it only destroyed one hundred. Sesshoumaru took out about a hundred too, with Tokijin. Finally, they left the rest to the others… and the dog demon father, and sons would take care of Naraku… the climatic battle for the Shikon Jewel had turned to the second phase as Naraku ordered his demons to charge. With Miroku in the front they all ran at the demons.

"WIND TUNNEL!" yelled Miroku as he unwrapped the prayer beads around his right arm. Demons were sucked into the hell hole as they got closer to Miroku.

"DOUBLE HIRAIKOTSU!" scream Sango as she threw two Hiraikotsu that Totosai had made for her at the same time. Demons were shredded as the boomerangs hit.

"Dance of the Dragon," said Kagura, as she waved her fan, causing tornados to rise and turn demon into dust, from the winds. Kanna took the souls of those who attacks on the ground only.

"Feel the Staff of Two Heads," cried a hysterical Jaken. The Staff of Two Heads opened up and breathed fired among the demons… few died, others injured, but the others mainly survive. Ah Uhn had to help Jaken for his stupidity, after Jaken had taken the cup that closed the two dragons head's mouth, Ah Uhn breathed fireballs into the demons that really did kill them. Kilala took down many demosn as she struck them down with her claws. Her teeth found the throats of other demons that weren't watching their backs. Kohaku was perched on Kilala's back, throwing the chain sickle and slicing enemies that tried to get Kilala's back. As there friends were fighting the demons… InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, and Inutaisho formed a triangle around Naraku. They unsheathed there swords… InuYasha with his new Tetsaiga, Sesshoumaru with Tokijin, and finally Inutaisho, who unsheathed his two katanas to create Araumeinbatou. As they simultaneously struck there swords downward at the same time, Naraku put Helsaiga up and blocked all three swords. All three dog demons were pushed back as Naraku unleashed eight Hell Dragon fires. As three dragons went after Inutaisho, and Sesshoumaru, only two went after InuYasha… within minutes the dragons were all defeated, and that left Naraku defenseless again…. As Naraku stabbed down once more with Helsaiga...butit didn't call more demons… but it transformed the sword into a newer weapon… as the sword once known as Helsaiga glowed with evil light, it changed shape… and now they had to deal with a new weapon… however, before they could get a good look of it, the light exploded revealing Naraku holding a halberd of some sort…

"I shall call this halberd… Yamibatou," said Naraku with a smile as he twirled the staff of the weapon between his fingers.

"NOW DIE!" yelled Naraku as he sent a greater enery blast then before. Inutaisho, InuYasha, and Sesshoumaru, decided on combining their three swords together to deflect the blast. As the light got closer… there shield hadn't fully developed yet… until…

End of Chapter

**Author's Note:**

I had to stop it soon or I would have given away the whole ending. Next time guys if you are lucky. Thanks again… if you like the chapter review, and tell me what you think… but don't say… "why did you stop there… blah blah blah blah" ok? Now while you read this I'll work on the last chapter. I will post it June 30th, 2005 so that to celebrate July 4th, I will finish the story… and believe me you will wish that the feudal Japan had fireworks because of… well I can't tell you… now good bye. Review and enjoy the next chapter... finally, if you don't like the name of Naraku's halberd give me an idea... I'll dedicate this chapter with your pen name... thanks again.


	11. The Climatic Battle Part Two

**Author's Note:**

Ok, maybe I don't mind if you use my ideas unless you dedicate the chapter in my name, as well as the people who helped me with the idea. Others were just inspirations from doing random things… but anyway here are the following people who helped me.

Bakura's Girl 88

Bang You Shot Me

Thanks again and enjoy the final chapter in my series before a number of chapters tell other thing that I will reveal in the future…

Chapter Ten: The Climatic Battle Part Two

As the swirling light of great energy escaped the blade of Yamibatou, it swirled into a mass of dragons, but then became one as it headed towards Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru, and InuYasha, who were holding up their swords and putting them together to deflect the blast from Naraku. However as the energy hit, the blades could barely even ward it off.

"Damn it," said InuYasha as his sword was being pushed back.

"Curse that half-breed," replied Sesshoumaru, as his Tokijin the blade was cracking under all the pressure. Inutaisho, merely kept his Araumeinbatou ahead of him as the energy engulfed his sword… however, the sword was not being destroyed, but absorbing the attack. After the energy disappeared, Sesshoumaru dropped his Tokijin, knowing that the next time he struck anything with it, it would break in half. Inutaisho passed his oldest son, Hikaribatou, and Sesshoumaru transformed it into long sword mode.

"Much better… Naraku will die at the hands of this blade," said Sesshoumaru as he charged Naraku. Naraku sidestepped the sword that had just missed his heart, but then another sword caught him in the shoulder, and then finally, another on his back. Looking at his back Naraku, saw InuYasha who had just cut his back with a slice from his sword. Inutaisho had gotten Naraku's shoulder, which was now regenerating as the spoke.

"Curse, you three mutts," said Naraku as he twirled around and around until he himself, was a twister… but as the twister became faster, the halberd Yamibatou was showing its blade… Naraku intended to use the twister's force, and with Yamibatou would shred them like fruit in a blender. However as the twister got closer, with the Dog demon family combining the power of their swords, they swung simultaneously, and the twister, and Yamibatou were overpowered. As Naraku landed lightly on the ground, and stabbing his halberd into the ground to support himself...Pang! Pang! Pang! Pang! It did not end there as Naraku suddenly cried out in pain. Imbedded in his back were four arrows that had been shot from Kagome's bow. Kagome herself was kneeling down on one knee, and another arrow was loaded into onto the bow. She fired, her next arrow, which his Naraku in the back of the head, but it did not stop there as the arrow flew threw disintegrating his brain, and head before coming to a stop imbedded in the bark of a tree. The dog demons looked in wonder, at the strength of the young priestess. Kagome only had one arrow, left, and she decided to save it for later… she drew Midoriko's sword, and charged. Clang! Her sword sheared off his shoulder armor, but his head was still regenerating from the previous blast. Kagome, cried out as a hand wrapped around her neck, and then started choking her. He then kicked her in the side as she let the sword fall out of her hands and it landed point first in the ground. Kagome cried out in pain as the hand released her throat, but as she landed on the ground lying on her stomach, another kick hit her side, then another, but it stopped as she opened her eyes. Though her vision was blurry, there stood InuYasha with his Tetsaiga, guarding her body…

"Picking on my mate now you bastard?" cried out InuYasha as he swung his sword.

"Don't you know I have a barrier?" asked Naraku as his barrier enveloped him, but InuYasha's sword went through as the red blade sheared off his chest armor.

"How…" moaned Naraku as he fell-face first into the ground… but at that moment he decided to take this moment and take his demonic form. His clothes ripped apart as his body expanded… from his waist and below his legs... lengthened, and attained the shape of an ogre, his arms were dragon claws, but his upper body and head remained human. After the transformation, Naraku charged, but seeing his new speed, and abilities only Inutaisho could see and sense Naraku and his location. As Inutaisho charged with Araumeinbatou, Naraku decided to transform his right arm back to a human. At this time Naraku grabbed Yamibatou, but as both blades met, the energies melded, and exploded. Both demons were sent back from the shock waves of the blast. Picking themselves off the floor, and grabbing their sword again, they charged, only this time seeing their father in action, InuYasha, and Sesshoumaru, took their sword, Tetsaiga, and Hikaribatou, and charged in as well. Three blades met one, as Naraku was sent back flying. Picking himself up once more Naraku's face had grown with fury. Now leaving no choice, using his Yamibatou, the blade of darkness, he summoned more demons. Miroku, Sango, and the others had already grown tired from the first assault… how would they defeat the next thousand demons? Their thoughts were answered as Inutaisho swung his blade at the demons. Instantly they were all vaporized. Now Naraku was growing desperate seeing his demons destroyed, and Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru, and InuYasha were now advancing on him. As he backed up he felt something at his feet… a hand... he grabbed the hand, and taking his Yamibatou, put the blade up to the throat of Kagome… she was unconscious.

"Get you filthiy hands of her!" yelled InuYasha as he pointed his sword at Naraku.

"Heh, heh, if you even come near me she won't have this pretty face much longer," said Naraku as he move his halberd a little drawing blood from the young women's neck. At this moment Naraku decided to lick the blood as he opened his mouth, and a snake-like tongue Kagome's neck, where the blood was. At the feel of something at her neck, Kagome regained conscious, and screamed.

"Quiet wench," said Naraku as he threatened her with the blade. Kagome tried to get free, but he put the blade deeper, drawing more blood.

"Kagome!" yelled InuYasha.

"Naraku, release her…" said InuYasha his voice with anger, but calm.

"I will, if you drop all your weapons," said Naraku smirking, and eyeing their swords.

"Fine," said the demons, as they dropped their weapons, but as Naraku's Yamibatou's blade went down to Naraku's side Sesshoumaru took the fluff around his right shoulder, and wrapped it around Kagome. Manipulating it, he curled it back in with Kagome safe inside… and unwinding it through the bundle inside to InuYasha.

"Curse you," cried Naraku seeing he had lost his hostage.

"Thanks bro," said InuYasha cradling Kagome, until she woke up.

"Inu… Yasha..." she said weakly as she closed her eyes. Checking her pulse she had justfainted from her fright.

"Naraku, you have a halberd, but you can't defeat us," said InuYasha as he picked up his sword from the ground. Inutaisho, and Sesshoumaru picked up their swords too, seeing InuYasha's mate safe.

"Let's finish this," said InuYasha raising Tetsaiga above his head.

"Yes," cried both Inutaisho, and Sesshoumaru, and followed InuYasha with their swords raised too. Naraku cried out in terror seeing that though he was now immortal, if they destroyed his body, then that monk, would suck him into the hell hole.

"I won't die, from you," yelled Naraku as he swung his Yamibatou, releasing a hundred hell dragons at the oncoming dog demons.

"oh yeah… BACKLASH WAVE!" replied InuYasha as his blade's energy engulfed the dragons transforming them into a hundred dog demons in their dog form. The gold dog demons shredded Naraku to pieces leaving nothing to see, or anything to bury. As the smoke cleared, there was nothing… however all of a sudden a black smoke appeared…

"Now's my chance to escape," said Naraku's soul

"Oh no you don't… Miroku hurry up and get here," said InuYasha pointing at the black cloud.

"Wind Tunnel!" cried Miroku removing the beads once more with his right arm. Naraku's soul was sucked into the void, but as Miroku closed it, there was no Wind Tunnel. This meant Naraku was defeated… however, before they could celebrate… there his body stood, regenerated completely...

"You think I will die so easily, my body can still regenerate even if it's but micro pieces?" mocked Naraku.

"I just said the counter spell to remove your Wind Tunnel… forever," yelled Naraku laughing at the monk.

"InuYasha… Sesshoumaru… I am sorry for doing this," said Inutaisho, running from the group. As he got closer to Naraku he threw Araumeinbatou into Naraku… but he didn't stop there. As Naraku stood with a look of awe in his face and clawing at the blade, Inutaisho gripped the silk handle one last time...

"Araumeinbatou… take the enemy with me!" cried Inutaisho. However, Inutaisho jumped from the sword as it glowed. Thought stabbed in Naraku, Naraku's couldn't get a hold on the sword because the barrier burned his hands. Inutaisho, warned InuYasha, and Sesshoumaru to round everyone up and get as far as they could away before the sword exploded. However, as he told InuYasha, and Sesshoumaru, the sword self-destructed.

"NO!" yelled Naraku as his body was destroyed and his soul permanently. The blast didn't stop there as it engulfed the whole battle field. Everyone was killed… or were they? InuYasha lay on the ground holding Kagome's hand, they were dead... Sesshoumaru lay face down in the ground his armor destroyed, he too was dead... Sango, and Miroku, had hugged one another as sword had self-destructed. Kilala lay on her side, as well as Ah Uhn, who lay dead. Rin,who was lyingon Ah Uhn's back with Jaken at his side, were dead as well. Shippo was on Kilala's head, dead... Kagura lay on the ground, and beside her was her sister...Kanna, they too were dead... Everyone was dead… except Inutaisho. As he got up from where he was laying his arm bloodied, his armor completely shattered, and his fluff soaked with blood, he went over to everyone and picking up there bodies placed them in a row. Then taking the sword, Hikaribatou from his oldest son's dead hands, he swung the blade with what energy he had left, as his vision died. The force sent Inutaisho lying on his back, but he was grateful that he could save his sons and their friends. At that moment everyone came back to life, except Naraku and his demons. InuYasha helped Kagome up as he hugged and kissed her. Sesshoumaru got up and checked on Rin, Jaken, and Ah Uhn. Afterwards he went over and picked up his cracked Tokijin. Sango, and Miroku walked back over to Kilala, where they started talking. It turns out that Sango, had accepted bearing Miroku's children. Finally, Shippo and Kilala just looked at one another how Miroku wasn't doing anything to Sango, yet, but just as they were about to go see how the others were doing when they heard it. 'Rub, rub, rub'… SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Ok Sango, I'll swear to Buddha I will never do that again," said Miroku holding his scarlet cheek.

"Idiot," said Shippo as he looked over to Kagome and InuYasha who were holding hands now and walking over to them.

"Kagome, I need to go ask Sesshoumaru something," said InuYasha.

"Sesshoumaru?" said InuYasha as he walked up to his brother.

"What do you want?" asked Sesshoumaru calmly.

"Did you revive us?" asked InuYasha.

"No, I thought you did," said Sesshoumaru, but then he looked in horror as he saw their father lying on the ground.

"InuYasha…" said Sesshoumaru, pointing at the body that lay on the ground a few feet away from them with his right hand.

"No…." said InuYasha…his face full of shock, as his eyes began welling tears.

"NO… WHY!.. WHY FATHER! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE YOU?" cried InuYasha as he ran over… his tear stricken face buried in the fluff of his father as he hugged the dead body. Then all of a sudden he had an idea.

"Kagome… do you sense any jewel shard?" asked InuYasha, but then he knew, that even the old man wouldn't want to be returned to the world of the living... once dead, and he will always remain dead...

"Why yes…" said Kagome as she dug into her pocket, drawing Shikon Jewel shards they had... lying not too far away from them was the shards that Naraku possessed before. As Kagome walked over and touched the tainted jewel piece, it was instantly purified at her touch. Then all of a sudden, her wounds healed, and her clothes were back to the original school cloths that she had on before Naraku had killed her. Then without any hesitation she joined the shards back together. Midoriko's sword remained, but the armor was gone. Then she handed the complete Shikon no Tamma, to InuYasha, but as InuYasha held the jewel he saw a hole where one shard was still missing...

"We're still missing one shard?" asked InuYasha showing Kagome the crack where one shard was supposed to be.

"Yeah, I sense it is in this area, but I can't pin point it exactly," said Kagome holding up her hand saying she was sorry, she didn't know where it was. At that moment InuYasha shouted in glory as he took her hand.

"InuYasha… what are you doing?" asked Kagome as InuYasha dug his claws into her skin.

"OW!... that hurt.." said Kagome looking at her hand. However as InuYasha withdrew his hand from Kagome's hand there it was… the last Shikon shard. As InuYasha inserted the last piece and completing the jewel… InuYasha asked himself… "what now?" He knew that he didn't need it now that he was a full demon… so what now? In the end InuYasha decided to put the jewel with their father's body. Inutaisho could guard it in the black pearl, and unless InuYasha died, then the pearl could be unreachable. As Sesshoumaru, for the last time took the black pearl out of InuYasha's right eye, the two sons of Lord Inutaisho replaced the body to where it once was. Before they left InuYasha took, the Shikon no Tamma, took one last look at it, and placed it within their father's body. Now the Shikon no Tama rests within Inutaisho; for surely, this jewel will never fall into the hands of evil, and if they shall it would destroy the feudal times, as of the lives of many…

End of the Chapter

**Author's Note:**

Yeah I know, that kind of sucked for an ending, but meh, who really cares? Anyway, no this is not the last chapter… next up Epilogues! Find out the future of InuYasha and Kagome… Miroku, and Sango, Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken. Finally, Kagura, and Kanna. There is also a rumer… of a half-demon is born… but who's child is it? Review this chapter and I will have the Eiplogues up A.S.A.P.


	12. Epilogue: Freedom and a Reincarnation?

**Author's Note:**

Yes, I am sorry for the last chapter… but it had to be done. Thanks again. I dedicate this chapter to Bakura's Girl88 and Bang You Shot Me, who helped me come up with the names of some people, and some ideas. Thanks again. Officially the new Tetsaiga belongs to me, but the name still belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. These Epilogues will lead to another series I will write later, I hope you enjoy it.

Epilogue: Freedom, and a Reincarnation?

After the climatic battle with Naraku, Kagome stayed in the feudal times with InuYasha. InuYasha, now a pure full demon, lives with Kagome in Kaede's Village. Kaede had passed on, and now Kagome was the protector of the Village. As times passed InuYasha, and Kagome's relationship progressed, and they decided to have a child together. That night their love was greater than ever, and months later a child was born… a half-demon child. As the baby was being cradled in Kagom's arms, InuYasha was pacing… and pacing…and pacing, until Kagome shouted at him to stop, but when he wouldn't she said three words.

"InuYasha…. Sit boy!" yelled Kagome, but then at these words the baby started crying.

"Kagome, get that son of mine to shut up!" yelled InuYasha his voice muffled from the ground.

"Well, I can't, seeing he is hungry," said Kagome as she looked at her son. There their baby was sucking on his thumb like any infant would do. His hair was silver like his father's, but his eyes were like his mothers. At the same time he had the ears of his once half-demon father, InuYasha. His claws weren't as long, but in time they would grow.

"What are we going to name the little tyke," said InuYasha, as he walked over to where Kagome lay nursing the baby. Kagome passed her son over to the father, who was patiently waiting. InuYasha then started cradling their son… looking at how much he resembled his dead father, Inutaisho.

"Kagome, you go to sleep, I'll take our son on a run," said InuYasha as the baby wailed in his arms. Without even letting Kagome reply, he bundled the baby in pink sheets and tied that to his back, which resembled a papoose. Running from the hut at high speed he headed towards the west, where he started gathering some food. An assortment of nuts, berries, along with some vegetation lay on the ground. Crushing them all together his hands, he fed the mush to his son. Finally, after his son fell asleep with a full belly, InuYasha returned to the hut, where Kagome lay fast asleep. Placing his son inside the crib that he had built months before he watched his son for a few minutes. Afterwards he went over, and lay by his mate, Kagome. Kagome opened her eyes, and asked InuYasha a question.

"InuYasha, do you have a name for our son yet?" asked Kagome as she turned to face her mate. She placed her hands tenderly on his shoulder jerking him awake.

"Kagome, I think I do…" said InuYasha as he leaned towards her ear, and whispered something.

"How about Inutaisho?" asked InuYasha as he kissed her playfully on the neck.

"I'd love that name," said Kagome, returning the kiss, but did much more. Her hands went down, from his shoulder as she felt for the kimono, but she wasn't after undressing InuYasha… Her fingers landed on the Sit Necklace. InuYasha watched in confusion as he saw his mate remove the Sit Necklace that had made him a nicer person, as well as one who treated others with respect.

"InuYasha… you are free of this," said Kagome as she took the necklace in her hands and flung it behind her.

"I love you Kagome," said InuYasha as he hugged her body closer to his. The next morning InuYasha woke up bright and early, to retrieve some food for his still tired mate. Kagome stayed where she was nursing young Inutaisho. For the next few years Inutaisho developed his father's attitude, and his mother's stubbornness. He is now 8 years old, and has started training to wield a blade, preferably his grandfather's blade Tetsaiga.

"Inutaisho!" called Kagome from the doorway of a hut.

"Few more minutes of training, mom," said Inutaisho practicing with a bokuto (wooden sword). Inutaisho then focused as he jumped and a nearby wooden post he had set up was cut in half. As he landed he felt a hand grab the top of his kimono.

"Come on runt, its dinner time," said InuYasha with a smile at his son.

"Can we do more later?" asked Inutaisho, with eagerness in his eyes, as he sheathed the wooden sword into his belt. That night slurping could be heard from even the farthest hut in the village… because just like InuYasha, Inutaisho loved ramen noddles.

"Seconds please," said Inutaisho handing the bowl to his mother, who opened the bowl full of ramen, and refilled the bowl.

"My… InuYasha, his belly was just like yours when I first met you," said Kagome snickering. Her features had not changed these past few years except that she still visited her own time now and then, and she now wore the priestess cloths every minute of her life. InuYasha's fluff had developed more, now more like a sleeping bag on his shoulder. He still wore the cloth of the fire rat, with the new Tetsaiga at his side. After dinner, InuYasha decided to help his son train, by sparring with wooden blades. However unnoticed by any of them demons were gathering and watching the young half-demon.

"Is it he," hissed one of the demons.

"So it is," growled another.

At the sounds of other InuYasha told his son to stop for a second. Dropping his wooden sword, that was more like beat up stick now, he unsheathed his untransformed Tetsaiga from its sheath.

"Who goes there?" asked InuYasha.

"We are, but demon who came at the sign of the Shikon Jewel," said the demons in unison.

"Heh, you'll have to kill me first," said InuYasha transforming his blade. The once rusted beat up sword was now the size of a fang, but the blade was red. The handle was black leather, and finally, the hilt was, but fluff. After the transformation was complete, Inutaisho looked at the future sword he would wield, but before he could say anything his father yelled.

"WIND SCAR!" he yelled striking down, causing gold waves to erupt from the blade and destroy the demons. Looking at the demons InuYasha thought he had finished it… or had he? One demon remained unscathed, the demon stood up from where they were… at closer inspection InuYasha could see it was a woman, but she was neither Kagome, nor any of their friends. The scent was all of a sudden familiar… the scent of Naraku. The woman rushed off leaving a confused InuYasha. Looking around he noticed another thing missing… his son. Running towards the scent of whoever it was, he heard the cries of his helpless son, who had drawn his wood sword as a defence. Finally, cornering the one who had taken his son, at the Tree of Ages, she threw his son back at him. Catching him lightly, he found blood flowing from a wound at his side.

"What the hell did you do to my son, witch?" cried an angered InuYasha, as he raised his sword above his head.

"I only needed him for my purposes," said the woman, holding something in her hand... the Shikon no Tamma had returned...

"My name is...," said the woman, but her reply was cut short as InuYasha's anger got the better of him, and he swung down, using his Wind Scar. Gold light erupted from the blade, but as the smoke cleared... she was gone. Sheathing his blade, and picking his son up, he returned to the village where he told Kagome of what had happened to their son, Inutaisho.

"InuYasha, how could you let this happen to Inutaisho?" cried Kagome holding a tissue and wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, but that woman... she seemed like Naraku, but it wasn't," replied InuYasha grasping Kagome's shoulders. Their son, Inutaisho laid in bed, recovering from the wound at this side.

"And why was the Shikon no Tamma in Inutaisho," asked Kagome as she wiped away that last tear. InuYasha merely shrugged, but then he realized something... like Kikyo, the Shikon no Tama was with her body when she died, did that mean that since Inutaisho was dead, that it would be reincarnated.

"Why the hell was it my son?" thought InuYasha as he told Kagome he had to go somewhere. Kagome merely nodded as she understood where he was going.

"I need Totosai to forge me a new sword, for my son," said InuYasha leaving. Days later after Inutaisho had fully recovered, InuYasha gave Inutaisho a long gift wrapped in fine silk. Inutaisho kind of figured out what it was by the scent of Totosai, the famous Swordsmith.

"Thank you father," cried the sarcastically surprised Inutaisho. He unsheath the blade and noticed that like Tetsaiga, the blade was rusty. Hoping it would transform for the protection of his mother, it did. It looked exactly like the old Tetsaiga, only since Totosai upgraded the old one, he now held a fang.

"Son, let us see how well you can handle the Tetsaiga that Totosai forged from my fangs," said InuYasha drawing his sword... however, as their sparring began, the scent of another had appeared.

To Be Continued in Midoriko's Curse.

End of Epilogue with InuYasha, Kagome, and their son Inutaisho.

**Author's Note:**

Did you enjoy it or hate it? Review and tell me what you think. Next up who do you want to see next? Sesshoumaru, Ah Uhn, Rin, and Jaken, or Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Kilala, or finally, how Shippo's doing being Totosai's new apprentice? Pick one, and put it in your review ok? Finally, after all the Epilogues are done, I will continue, but in a different series titled Midoriko's Curse. Thanks again for you wonderful fans, of InuYasha.

P.S. I may change the title, because I am not sure what it will be yet.


	13. Epilogue: Lecherous Demon Slayer

**Author's Note:**

This time we are going at how Sango, and Miroku are doing… hm.. I wonder. Anyway I hope you enjoy this Epilogue as well as the last one. Then after all the Epilogues are done, then I will move on to my next series… called, Midoriko's Curse. Finally, I dedicate this chapter for Bakura's Girl88, for helping me come up with a name.

Epilogue: Lecherous Demon Slayer

After the battle with Naraku, Miroku examined his right hand that once had the hell hole. Testing it about a thousand times, to make sure it was gone, he went over to where Sango lay hugging her brother.

"Sango…" said Miroku, as he smile and the sun made his teeth shine.

"Yes, Miroku," said Sango walking over to him. That brief moment they looked one another in the eye, but then Miroku walked even closer, and hugged her.

"Sango… I love you," said Miroku, with a face of happiness.

"Miroku, I ll…" said Sango, but her words were interrupted…… 'rub, rub, rub'

"LECHEROUS MONK!" she yelled as her right hand collided with his face. Miroku held his face with his left hand, but then all of a sudden he felt Sango's body press up to his.

"Miroku… you know I love you," said Sango, as she went on her tip toes and kissed the monks cheek. Miroku returned the kiss, and then put Sango in a bear hug. Kohaku walked off bored of his sister's love. However, he felt an arm on his shoulder. Looking behind his back, he saw Miroku.

"Kohaku, let's go home," said Miroku embracing Kohaku like a brother took him back to Sango. Picking up Shippo, and Kilala, Shippo took Miroku, and Kilala got Sango, and Kohaku. Flying halfway they met Totosai who said that the evil presence of Yamibatou has vanished. However, that was not all Totosai said.

"Young fox demon, would you like to be an apprentice?" asked Totosai. Shippo didn't even know what to say, but he knew that his fox fire burned into the blade could create illusions.

"Totosai, I may, but I don't know yet," said Shippo with unease, and at the same time trying to act mature.

"Oh, don't worry, I have food for you too as well as a home," said Totosai, "in other words... I would be like a father to you." Shippo was left speechless as tears rolled down his face.

"So be it, but I will try hard," said Shippo as he threw Miroku onto Kilala's back. Then he transformed back to his fox form, and climbed onto Totosai's three eyed cow.

"I'll see you guys later," said Shippo, as the cow flew off.

"I guess it's only us now," said Miroku with a smile on his face, as he Kohaku, Sango, and Kilala look at him. On their return they repaired one shed. Sango had grown to trust the monk even though he was perverted. While Kohaku went to gather some water for the food they were going to cook that night. With Kohaku gone, Miroku decided to make his move now. Minutes earlier Sango had announced that she was going to go clean herself, but before she left she eyed, the monk that she knew would follow. As he got closer to the hot spring where Sango was supposed to be he saw it. Her body in the moonlight was perfect to him. Though her back could have been better, she had a scar on her back, where Kohaku's sickle had been stabbed. Careful not to make any noise, he stipped himself of his monk robes, and slipping carefully in dove underwater. Sango's senses were well for she was not even inside the pool. Watching the monk from the tree in her demon slayer uniform, she had used her bladeon a large piece of rock to look like her life sized body. As the monk pounced on the statue he started kissing the face, but then as he said," my dear Sango, will you bear my children," he did not feel the slap like he usually would have. At that moment he opened his eyes. There in front of him was Sango's stone carved face and a few feet away he could hear laughter.

"Oh my god monk… You fell for something that stupid!" her eyes watering from laughter. Miroku embarrassed by the incident took his chance to leave, but at that moment Sango had undressed from her uniform, and had swam up to the monk.

"Miroku," she said still snickering, "you know I love you, too." That night Miroku's wish for Sango to bear him a child was granted. Although even from far away every time Miroku's hand touched her body a slap could be heard echoing though the forest. At the sound of footsteps, Sango, and Miroku immediately dressed themselves, climbed a nearby tree and watched who it was…

"Sis… where are you," cried Kohaku, "I got the food ready, and that monk wasn't there and you told me to warn you if he left."

"Kohaku!" yelled Sango from a tree, "great job on listening to me, but you are a bit late, the monk's right here with me." Afterwards they all went back to their village, where they ate and had fun… but something new was about to happen. Nine months later, Sango was pregnant, with Miroku's child. One week later, they called village doctor nearby for help. As the birth of Miroku son was born, Miroku jumped out with joy. As the village doctor wrapped the infant in some sheets and handed the bundle to the new mother, Miroku asked, "What should we name him?" Sango merely looked at her husband, but then started laughing.

"What… what's so funny," said Miroku, taking the bundle and looking at his son.

"Tis a girl, young monk" said the doctor, who started snickering to himself.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Miroku as he unwrapped the baby revealing it's small infant body.

"What in the name of Buddha?" he asked as he saw that the baby did not have anything. At that precise moment Miroku fainted.

"Miroku… what's wrong with a daughter?" asked Sango as he regained conscious.

"Nothing, I was just thinking our child would be more like me," said Miroku, as he smiled at how much his son would have been like him, if he had, had a son.

"What shall we name her?" asked Sango cradling the new infant. The new infant started crying for it was hungry.

"First of all let's feed her so she'll stop crying," said Miroku as he covered his ears. However, before Sango could feed the new infant, they saw something on the child's right hand…

"What… no… not my baby," said Sango as she covered the tiny right hand.

"I'll go get Master Miastu," said Miroku as he leapt through the door, and started running back to the Buddhist shrine that he once called home.

"Old fool," cried Miroku as he reached his destination. His foster father stepped out, drunk as usual, and had something in his hand…another set of prayer beads.

"Let me guess… your woman finally bear you a son?" he asked, but in between his words he hiccupped now and then.

"Daughter actually, but thank you, I must be returning soon," said Miroku grabbing the beads and leaving. On his return he noticed that Sango was crying. As he entered the hut there their child was growing a barely visible wind tunnel on her tiny right hand. Before Sango could stop him he ripped a piece of cloth from his robes, and fastened it around the infant's arms. Then, taking the prayer beads he wrapped them gently around the cloth. The baby instantly stopped crying, and went sound asleep.

"Thank the heavens you got back in time Miroku," said Sango, her cheeks slightly blushing.

"No big," said Miroku, looking at his own right hand… what did this mean?

"Is Naraku curse still set upon me, even though I am sure he is dead?" thought Miroku. As night became dawn that morning Kohaku went to gather firewood, but he did not return. As Miroku went to see for any signs of struggle, there was. Some of the trees were cut clean in half, with what could have been Kohaku's chain sickle, or a blade. To his horror he saw the chain sickle nearby imbedded in a tree, covered with blood. The chain was gone, as well as the brother of Sango, Kohaku. On his return he handed the sickle to Sango saying nothing. As Sango mourned over her lost brother again, Miroku came up to and told her what they should do with their daughter…

"Sango, just in case that Naraku has returned or some incarnation of Naraku is after us once more, we have to train our daughter to succeed in what we failed," said Miroku trying to smile at her. She merely nodded as she went back over to where their daughter lay sleeping.

"What shall we name her?" asked Sango.

"I figured Kimiko would be an excellent name seeing it means small, but one without an equal," said Miroku scratching the infants stomach as she woke up from her sleep. With tiny fits of laughter it sounded like the infant loved the name.

"Then it is decided… our daughter's name will be Kimiko," said Sango.

**8 Years Later **

"Come on Kimiko come at me," said Miroku holding his staff diagonally.

"Father, I don't want to hurt you," said Kimiko, holding one of Sango's blade boomeranges.

"Don't worry you won't," said Miroku charging his own daughter. His daughter was an excellent swordsman, though she was young she was quite good. As her father had charged she had thrown one of the blade boomerangs. While her father was focusing on dodging that she charged, at his unguarded left side. Miroku deflected the boomerang, but his daughter had gotten the better of him. Finally, Kimiko was close enough and threw the other blade at her father's left side. Miroku, was barely able to defend himself as the blade caught his staff and sent it in the air. Then all of a sudden Kimiko appeared behind Miroku, and grabbing his left hand twisted his arm behind his back. Then miraculously she untwisted his arm, and at the same time, threw him over her back. Drawing her last weapon, a regular katana, she put it up to her father.

"Excellent job, Kimiko," said Sango from the side.

"Ouch," said Miroku holding his left arm. The family had gotten quite better. Miroku, no 28 was now only a pervert to Sango, but he still wore the same violet robe he usually wore. His hair was still tied in that pony tail way, and finally, his staff was still with him. The only thing that was now missing from the monk was his Wind Tunnel, but he still had the cloth, and beads wrapped around, just in case that someday Naraku had fooled them again, then he would be ready, without hurting anyone. Sango, is now 26 years old, but she has changed a lot. Though her hair was now simply always down, she still wore the same clothes she wore, the green skirt, and the pink and white upper kimono. She had also given most of her weapons for her daughter to train. Their daughter, Kimiko was the most stunning of the two. Though she had inherited Sango's good looks, but Miroku's attitude of being a pervert. Her hair was just like Sango's when she went to hunt demons. She wore simply, a pink kimono, but the bottom of it had been cut at the side so her legs could maneuver. The kimono had chrysanthemum patterns everywhere. Finally, on her right hand she had a pink cloth that was wrapped around from her hand to her elbow. The beads were red, unlike her fathers. Finally, at the back of her kimono lay two sheaths for the boomerang blades. With the help of a sash, she had tied the katana's scabbard onto her back. As she sheathed her katana her father looked at her proudly.

"Kimiko, you have honored us," said Miroku, however, as he raised his right arm pat his daughter on the back, Pang!... an arrow was in between Miroku's hand. As Sango saw this, she looked in horror at her husband.

"Miroku are you okay?" she asked checking the arrow out. Before Miroku could answer, Sango pulled the arrow out, but on the arrow was a seal of some sort… or more like it a curse. On the curse it said "abyss."

At seeing the scroll Miroku felt pain once more erupt from before on his right hand. Removing the beads from his hands he looked at where the arrow had pierce. The skin at the top of his hand was healing up, but the bottom did not. It was growing, and for making up for lost time the black hell hole had already gotten larger than it had ever had.

"Miroku, I won't lose you," said Sango kissing her husband. Her husband closed it as quickly as he could, but as he had finished closing it, he knew what he had to do.

"I must leave once more… I think Naraku is back," he said, but before he left, a woman stood before him, holding a bow.

"The curse I have placed upon you once more will devour you, and will in a matter of a few years," said the woman.

"I have accomplished two out of three tasks, I must get the other now," she said. She was no one that Miroku remembered, but he could sense demonic aura within her, even though she looked human. Then he heard a swish behind his back. Instinctly sidestepping, Kimiko's blade boomerang flew past him and towards the woman, but as the boomerang seemed like it would hit, the woman disappeared.

"Father, you stay here, I'll save our family," said Kimiko, as she motioned for Kilala to follow.

"No, I must do this myself," said Miroku, but he was stopped as his daughter appeared in front of him, and punched him in the stomach. Miroku fell unconscious, but Sango did not stop her daughter, she knew perfectly well, that besides inheriting her beauty, Kimiko had inherited her stubbornness.

"Kilala, look after my daughter," said Sango to Kilala, as the feline jumped off her shoulder, and ran towards Kimiko. Kilala transformed, and motioned for Kimiko to jump on. After they left, Sango dragged Miroku into back into the hut where at that moment, Miroku opened his eyes.

"I knew she would to that," he said, and went to sleep. Tracking down their new enemy Kimiko asked if Kilala sensed anything, but she did not.

"Who was that crazy witch," thought Kimiko, but her thoughts were answered by the sounds of clashing swords from a nearby village. She landed to investiage…

**Author's Note:**

Ok, who is next now? Ok I need some reviews or I may not continue the next series but garanteed that it will be greater than this one. Finally, if I find out you used my idea, without asking then I will be mad, which includes title, descriptions of my swords, and finally, any of the names. I got those names from the help of people, but I dedicate chapters in their name for a reward. Anyway… How did you like this chapter? R & R


	14. Epilogue: Demon Blade, and Daughter

**Author's Note: **

Now into the Sesshoumaru's life. How is he… and what has he been doing? Why don't we see how much Rin has grown, and how Jaken, Ah Uhn, and Sesshoumaru's Land of the West is doing. Finally, will Sesshoumaru present Rin, with a possession with great power?

Epilogue: Demon blade, and Daughter

After the climatic battle with Naraku, Sesshoumaru took his Tokijin, and took it to the nearest demon swordsmith he could find, but after searching for weeks, he knew that only Totosai could repair it.

"Jaken, stay here and protect Rin," commanded Sesshoumaru as he walked in the direction of Totosai's home.

"Fail to protect her, and I will kill you," finished Sesshoumaru walking away. This left Jaken with his mouth hanging open, and confused. Rin, was picking flowers from a nearby garden of them, and was putting them in a bouquet. After she had finished with the array of flowers, she handed them to Jaken who making her happy, accepted them.

Back with Sesshoumaru

As Sesshoumaru reached the doorway of Totosai's cave he heard cries from inside. Listening as closely as he could, he could barely make out who was speaking and what they were saying.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru is on his way here. I saw him myself," shrieked a voice.

"Most likely, he wants me to forge him a sword or make his Tokijin better," said another voice which he recognized as Totosai. At these words Sesshoumaru walked into the cave making no noise as his feet touched the ground. Finally, he saw the swordsmith hunched over his forge, and hammering a new sword while he was talking to a flee… Myoga, the flee.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, one of my valued customers," said Totosai placing his hammer down as he saw the great Lord of the West. Sesshoumaru merely glared at the swordsmith knowing what he had said before. Drawing his Tokijin from his sash, Totosai started begging for mercy.

"Sesshoumaru, I'll do anything, just don't kill me," said Totosai begging. At this point Sesshoumaru threw the blade to where Totosai lay.

"I want you to fix this cracked blade… that is all I ask of," said Sesshoumaru as he smiled, and left, but before he left he said more.

"I expect it done by tomorrow," he said as he ran off. Totosai began immediately knowing that if he did not, then his career as a swordsmith was over. Thinking he needed more help that was when he went to get the young fox demon, Shippo.

"Ok young fox, is your fire strong enough to turn a demon blade red?" asked Totosai.

"I could if I concentrated enough," replied Shippo.

"Then do so please I do not have much time," said Totosai, as he breathed fire from his mouth engulfing the blade on the forge. After he couldn't breath anymore, he nodded to Shippo to use his fox fire.

"Fox fire!" yelled Shippo as he jumped up and threw fire onto the blade. Totosai started hammering, sealing the crack, and the blade was melted back together. Finally, Tokijin was whole once more, and with Shippo Totosai had unlocked new possibilities for Tokijin's strength. One day later, Sesshoumaru returned… but he found more than the swordsmith at the forge the next day. Besides Totosai was Shippo the young fox demon, that he remembered had traveled with half-brother.

"Strange," thought Sesshoumaru. However, in between Totosai, and Shippo was Tokijin. Overall there was nothing different about Tokijin, but that was to the naked eye alone. As Shippo and Totosai, were forging another sword he realized what the sword was. Another fang…

"What is that fang for?" inquired Sesshoumaru stepping forward. Totosai and Shippo turned as they saw Sesshoumaru walk forward.

"This sword is for my new apprentice," said Totosai showing off the blade.

"I have been teaching Shippo to continue the art of sword making, and at the same time, I plan to use his fox fire magic to make swords," said Totosai but he continues, "within due time, his fox fire will be strong enough to melt metal."

"Yep," said Shippo smiling, and holding the blade of the sword. The blade did not have a handle yet, but in due time, they would make one. As Shippo smiled Sesshoumaru saw that two of the little fox demon's fangs were missing.

"Oh, by the way here is your sword, Sesshoumaru," said Totosai, handing Tokijin to Sesshoumaru.

"How is it you were able to repair it without it possessing it?" asked Sesshoumaru as he sheathed the blade.

"Quite simple actually, when I burned the metal I wasn't holding it, but then I asked Shippo to put his fox fire on it as well," said Totosai, as he continued, "now the fox magic flows through the sword allowing only powerful demons to wield it, but even thoughs who are weak can lift the blade, but will not get possessed."

"So in other words you weakened by Tokijin?" asked Sesshoumaru, but at the word weakened he glared at the swordsmith.

"No, it actually allows anyone to hold the sword without becoming possessed by its immense power, therefore it is actually stronger now, not weaker," said Totosai back away from Sesshoumaru.

"In what ways is it stronger?" asked Sesshoumaru, glaring once more.

"I have not yet seen the capabilities of the weapon, but I do know for certain that a hidden power lies within," replied Totosai, turning back to Shippo.

"I fear I do not have much longer to live," said Totosai looking down at Shippo.

"And why is that?" sneered Sesshoumaru as he turned to leave the cave.

"A new evil has been born," said Totosai, as he pulled another blade from the shelf.

"This was my first creation I ever made," said Totosai handing the blade to Sesshoumaru, but continued… "I know you will use it sometime." Sesshoumaru caught the sheath and blade and was surprised at how light the blade was.

"What is the purpose of this blade," asked Sesshoumaru turning around once more looking at the swordsmith.

"It is, but a plain sword… but empowered in the blade is one of my fangs… for in due time the blade will evolve, and surpass any blade I have ever made," said Totosai, but he continued, "after sensing this new evil presense, I felt I should give the sword to one for safe keeping, for that sword can be wielded only by half-demons and humans." Sesshoumaru glanced down at the blade once more, and looked at it in disgust.

"Then what is the point of the blade if only half-breeds, and humans can wield this blade?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I knew you would ask that… I was thinking that you could train that little girl with you… what is her name…if I remember correctly is Sin, correct?" asked Totosai, however the face that Sesshoumaru gave him must have meant he was wrong.

"Rin…" said Sesshoumaru controlling his anger.

"However, what if I don't want to train her to become a warrior?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Than I must talk to InuYasha as soon as I can," said Totosai, "I know he has a son already, who is a half-demon… he would make an excellent swordsman for this blade."

"If it is my brother you wanted to give this to, than I will give this sword to Rin, when she is ready," said Sesshoumaru leaving without another word. As he returned to Rin and Jaken he felt the same presence that he had felt before… evil.

"Rin, I need you to start training," said Sesshoumaru, holding out Totosai's sword, "for if you shall pass my tests, you will be granted as the next heir of the Land of the West, as well as this sword I have acquired from Totosai."

"I will succeed Master Sesshoumaru," said Rin bowing to him.

"Good, your training will start immediately when we return to the castle," said Sesshoumaru walking away. Rin, Jaken, followed on Ah Uhn's back.

**Eight Years Later…**

"Wretched human… I don't understand what our lord sees in you," said a dog demon soldier, as he charged with a halberd.

"A lot!" yelled a woman as she drew her sword from its scabbard. Though it may have looked like a katana, it was actually a demonic blade. As the guard swung his halberd down, the woman dodged, and struck down with the blade. The handle of the halberd deflected it, however the woman's fist came in contact with the soldier's face.

"No!" he yelled as his nose was dripping blood, and he, himselfhad been defeated. At the side of the battle field stood Sesshoumaru, with Jaken.

"Uh milord?" asked Jaken looking over at the woman who was now walking over to them, while sheathing her sword.

"Yes, Jaken?" replied Sesshoumaru eyeing the woman in her brown eyes.

"Is Rin ready now?" asked Jaken as Rin walked over. Though she was now 15 years old, her body was well shaped already, muscular, yet feminine. Her hair was still black, but her eyes though they were brown had changed. From her young years she had gentleness inside… now that gentleness what gone, replaced by cold, but very little love. Her cloths were very different as well. For training she wore armor that was quite heavy. The armor was like that of Sesshoumaru only it was red rather than black. On the center of the breast plate of the armor was inscribed "kill." Her hair was tied in a bun, and kept together by what looked like chop sticks. Finally, the kimono she wore underneath was pink like Sesshoumaru's only the design on the sleeves were dragons.

"Have I finally succeeded milord?" asked Rin kneeling down in front of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru grasped Rin by the shoulders, and standing her up, he replied with a nod.

"You have succeeded Rin, you have become quite a fighter, and now that this sword that you have fought with so long will now rule the lands of the West, as I have," said Sesshoumaru, as he embraced Rin like a father would with their daughter. However at that moment they were interrupted by a different woman…

"Lord Sesshoumaru… give me the sword," saidthe woman.

"Get off my lands," barked Sesshoumaru drawing Tokijin. However before he could strike the woman charged, drawing a halberd off her back. Even though eight years had passed he could never forget the scum that ever held that blade… Naraku's Yamibatou.

"You smell of Naraku," said Sesshoumaru, as he blocked her charge.

"Correct, but give me the blade, and I will no destroy your home… the people you love… or you," she said as she jumped back from an assault by Tokijin.

"Milord…. I'll finish this," said Rin running up behind, and drawing her sword. However, her words were cut short as the halberd wasshot up and was about to gothrough her… but… CLANG! A gold blade struck the halberd before it touched Rin, though Rin had passed out.

"You again?" smirked the woman… stabbing her weapon into the ground

"Yes, I am back to avenge my foster father… who was also my teacher," said a young man, who had golden brown hair. Though eight years had passed Shippo had grown more powerful from forging swords. His kimono was mainly the same only the sizes were larger. Around the fox fur coat he wore a belt that contained over twenty small daggers. His kimono pants were still blue, but wrapped around his left thigh was a pouch that contained shuriken. His fox tail, was now gone, but his hair was much longer like InuYasha's. Finally, on his back were three sheaths. All three were blades that Shippo had forged, when he had first started.

"So the old man did die?" asked the woman as she laughed coldly at Shippo. Shippo didn't answer fighting back tears…

_Flashback_

"_Shippo, you are getting the hang of it," said Totosai as he saw Shippo's piece of metal become a blob of nothing._

"_Thanks," said Shippo as he put less power on the next one. As it glowed red he took a hammer, though he was young he could lift it with two hands with Totosai's help, holding it. However, Shippo's happy moment was interrupted as someone came in._

"_Is this the place, where the sword smith Totosai lives?" asked a woman._

"_Yes it is, how may I help you," said Totosai, walking out._

"_I would like the blade that you first made," said the woman her eyes glowing with malice in them._

"_I am sorry, but the blade as been destroyed," said Totosai, returning to the hut._

"_Tell me the truth, old man or you will die," said the woman._

"_I gave the blade away," said Totosai backing away in fright._

"_Good answer… but you will die, for giving away the blade," said the woman, as she drew a halberd from her back. At that moment Shippo came out asking Totosai he needed him to hold the blade, but as he came out he saw Totosai, and a woman… the woman was holding halberd of some sort… _

"_Shipp… my son… run…" said Totosai fighting back tears from his old wrinkled face._

"_FATHER!" yelled Shippo, as the woman disappeared leaving Totosai the fall to the ground pooling in his own blood._

"_Who are you?" cried Shippo as he mourned over Totosai._

"_I am Naraku's daughter…" said the woman reappeared, but then left._

_End of flashback_

"You killed my father…" said Shippo fighting off his anger.

"And what about it?" answered the woman.

"You are Naraku's daughter… but who was your mother?" asked Shippo as he charged.

"It turns out Naraku, loved a woman in a village…" said Naraku's daughter.

"And that woman loved Naraku, though he was evil…" she said.

"She was my mother, but she died because of me," she cried.

"And it's all your fault that no one loved me just because I was a half-breed," she yelled louder than before.

"I will kill you, but I won't yet, until you know the name of the one who killed you," she replied calmly.

"My name is Hato," she said as she charged.

"I won't die at the hands of someone who is of Naraku," cried Shippo diving his hand into the pouch at his thigh. Drawing five shuriken, he threw them all sumitanieously.

"You call that an attack?" Hato asked as she dodged all of them… but she had underestimated the young fox demon. While she dodged he had drawn his two of his blades, one against her throat the other at her heart.

"I avenge Totosai now," said Shippo, but before he could finish her demons appeared behind her, and knocked him onto his back to the ground.

"These were the loyal servants of Naraku, and I also seem to have one more thing…" said Hato as she smiled and putting her hand inside of her kimono, she drew a sphere…

"The Shikon no Tama?" cried Shippo… knowing she was going to absorb it's power, and destroy him.

"Good bye fox demon," she laughed evily as a blast sent Shippo flying back, and into Rin, who had just regained conscious.

"RIN!" cried Sesshoumaru as the blast engulfed her, and Shippo, but as the smoke cleared, Sesshoumaru could tell that Shippo had shielded her body from the blast.

"Damn… Hato…" replied Shippo weakly, as he lost conscious. Hato took this moment and grabbed Rin's sword… however, as she did, she felt Sesshoumaru's hand at her throat.

"Wench… you will die for your insolence," roared Sesshoumaru as he broke Hato's neck, but Hato did not die…

"You fool," her broken body said… "I am, but a mere golem.. I have learned every art that Naraku left for me, for his spirit lives in me seeking revenge." The body crumbled to dust, but the demons around grabbed the Shikon no Tama and headed East.

"Curse you," said Sesshoumaru picking up Shippo and Rin's unconscious bodies and bring them into the castle.

Weeks later, Shippo woke up to find himself in a dazzling room…

"Where am I?" thought Shippo, as he dressed himself, and leaving his room. However posted at his door were two guards of the castle.

"Master Sesshoumaru thanks you graciously for saving the life of his heir Rin," said one of the guards as he walked out.

"He bids you to stay inside your room," said the other, but as he said this he passed Shippo his weapons, "Take these back… you may need them." However, at that moment Rin arrived.

"So you were that fox demon I saw when Master Sesshoumaru attacked InuYasha years ago," said Rin… "You quite handsome for a demon, but you don't match Sesshoumaru…"

Before Shippo could say anything, Sesshoumaru appeared at Rin's side.

"I thank you again… Shippo, for saving Rin, but I have one final task for you… protect Rin, from danger, and her mission is to kill Naraku's daughter, Hato," said Sesshoumaru as he walked away, without even letting Shippo answer…

"And if I should decline, and go after Hato by myself?" asked Shippo.

"Then you will die with honor by fighting Rin right now," said Sesshoumaru, turning back around and eyeing the fox for an answer.

"So be it… we leave at dawn," said Shippo, but he was interrupted by Rin, as he went back inside his room.

"Silly, it's dawn already," she called to Shippo.

"Then we leave now…" he said getting his stuff out of the room, and walking down the stone marble stairs of the castle. As the left he castle gates of Sesshoumaru's castle, they headed East, from what Sesshoumaru had told them that Hato's scent had been heading that direction. They stopped after what seemed like hours away from the castle… as Rin rested on a rock, Shippo stood bored.

"I think I'll go scout our route ahead," said Shippo as he got up from where he was sitting and ran off.

"Wait, you can't go… Lord Sesshoumaru said you had to protect me," said Rin, but she noticed that by the time she had finished the young demon was gone. As Shippo looked ahead he noticed other scents… but they were so familier…

"Kilala?" he thought as he saw a blur of white, black, and red fly away. At that moment, he heard a scream behind him.

"Rin!" he thought as he ran back as fast as he could. However, as he got there, he saw that Rin was lying unconscious on the ground… her sword and sheath were gone. Smelling the air around them he picked up demonic aura, and Hato's scent. Checking Rin for any wounds he found only bruise marks around her neck. As he used his magic to heal her, she regained conscious gagging for a second.

"Hey… where… were you?" sputtered Rin…

"I'm sorry, but your blade is gone," replied Shippo handing her one of his.

"Why are you giving me that?" Rin asked angerly. Shippo merely nodded for her to accept as she raised her hand and touched the sheath. Instantly she felt power… warmth within the blade. She grabbed the new sword, and tucked it into her sash.

"Come we must go," said Shippo leading the way once more. However unknown to him, the path they were takeing was going to lead them back to old friends… and new enemies.

End of Chapter

End of Story One

Continue in Midoriko's Curse coming July 15th, 2005

**Author's Note:**

Bet you thought that Rin, and Sesshoumaru were going to have a kid right? But that is kind of nasty... seeing that if itreally happened in the real anime, because Sesshoumaru is like 300 years old in demon years or approximately 26 years old by my count, while Rin is barely even 9 years old. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I may revise InuYasha and Kagome Epilogue seeing it was quite shorter than Sango/Miroku, and Sesshoumaru/Rin/Totosai/and Shippo Epilogue. I hope you enjoyed the story. Happy Independence Day, and later. Finally, please Review if you have read the entire story... it's getting sad knowing that nobody will tell me how good I write except the same people... no offense, but yeah.

P.S. No sneak peaks for the next story... heh heh.. it will all be a surprise toall who read my next fanficthis time. Wait patiently, I may post it after I finish writing every chapter, but the thing is, I need a vacation... this fanfic was a lot of work to come up with names all of a sudden. I may change Naraku's Daughter's name, but not sure yet. Depending on the reviews I get. So yeah, please review my entire story if you did not for the other chapters, and glad you enjoyed it if you did.

**Author's Note Part Two:**

I am sorry to one of my reviewers for not answering a question. The reason why Inutiasho can wield Tetsusaiga... Yes, I am sorry I just realized I had mispelled the name of InuYasha's sword the entire time... sorry fans. Anyway yes, Inutaisho can wield it because it is his fang that is entrusted into the blade. Finally, this is fanfic, and of course it's all your imagination... or should I say mine. And did I mention that I said that only demons of their clan can wield the fang? Thanks again.


End file.
